TICK TOCK Grandfather's Clock
by ephiny63
Summary: A car accident and one ends up in hospital, clinging to life the other is taken. Can they save each other in time? Slightly more Deancentric at the moment. The new chapters contain a rape scene so if this offends please don't read, NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock.

Disclaimer: As much as I love Supernatural and the two boys, unfortunately the only claim I have to them is in my imagination. So I can only play with them for a while and then send them home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: This story is inspired by a Stephen King novel and movie – Misery - but with my own ahhh evil twist on it mmmwhahahaha!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 1

She watched the brothers walking down the road; they were obviously in a deep and contentious discussion, the taller one gesturing with his hands as they walked.

Intrigued she followed them fascinated in the way they interacted with each other, perhaps they could be the ones.

'Hurry they're getting away.'

'Hush someone will hear you.'

'Which one are you going to take?'

'Oh I haven't thought about that, which do you think?'

'Well the tall one is very handsome and he has that look in his eye, but the other one, there's something dangerous about him.'

'Yes and we like dangerous don't we.'

'Remember though what happened last time.'

'Yeah I know, he wouldn't stay with us and then the others came and wanted to lock us away.'

'But we're not going to let them are we?'

'No, no not anymore, I want the shorter one; he looks like he has fire in him.'

'Yes, that is true ... well you know what to do.'

'Yes, yes but it has to be done right.'

She stopped just opposite them and watched their reflections as they got into their car still arguing even though now it seemed that it was light hearted banter now and not a full on discussion.

Smiling she watched the dangerous one get in behind the wheel, the way he acted and the way he looked at the car said a lot to her, it was his car, that could be used to her advantage.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hey Sammy, check out the chick behind us, she is so scoping us out.' Dean grinned as he watched the young woman across the street.

'It's Sam and I don't think so.'

'Whatever Dude, but I tell ya she is scoping us out, now me being the better one of us I can understand but a geek like you, no offence Sammy but you look like a geek.'

'So I'm geek fine but the name is Sam not Sammy, I stopped being Sammy when I grew up!'

'Oh right, well did you grow ... upright!'

'Oh now we're doing tall jokes now are we?' Sam sniped trying to look annoyed at his brother but failed miserably. 'So where to now?'

'Okay well if you don't want to check out the chickie babe then I guess we head back to the motel and get ready to go. Personally I vote for...'

'Going and packing, ' Sam finished the sentence for him, 'actually it will be great to get out of this town, that water demon was a bit much this time.'

'Yeah tell me about it.' Dean rubbed his bruised shoulder and grimaced, 'care to tell me again how you managed to stay completely dry and uninjured this time?'

'Talent I guess, sheer unadulterated talent.'

'Oh yeah right I forgot college boy knows all.' Dean scoffed as he watched for a break in the traffic. 'hey Sam, she's still watching.'

'Yeah I noticed, so what do you think?'

'Drive off and see what happens?' Sam shrugged.

'You said it Dude.' Dean grinned as he gunned the car, and skidded away. 'Well?'

'Aside from the fact that we should have every cop car in the county chasing us by now, I think we got away free.'

'She was pretty freaky but then again so was the whole town.'

'Let's get outta here.'

'Dude for once I agree with you.'

Dean grinned at Sam and then turned to pay attention to the road, suddenly; seemingly, out of nowhere the strange girl appeared in front of their car, 'fuck!' Dean yelled as he wrenched the steering wheel to avoid her and then to straighten the car up. 'Hold on Sam.' He added as the car started to snake and skid on the loose gravel, 'this is gonna be ...'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silence descended on the area, the car smashed front down into a shallow ditch, the back wheels still spinning. Soft groans of pain came from the interior as a young man struggled to regain consciousness.

Sirens pierced the silence as they came to a stop at the accident scene, soon the peaceful country area filled with people, noise, and machinery as they slowly winched the black car to safety.

Emergency workers started to work on the wreckage and rescue the young man trapped inside.

'Can you hear me?' A man's voice broke through the buzzing in his head, he fought to open his eyes but they were too heavy, instead he let out a small groan. 'Okay, my name is Russ and I'm a paramedic, I'm gonna get out outta here.'

'What?' the young man managed to croak out before he started to cough, pain surged through him, 'help me.'

'Can you tell me your name?'

'Name? I-I don't.'

'It's okay; I'm just going to put a neck brace on you, just as a precaution.' Russ slipped the hard plastic brace around his neck and fastened it then he wrapped a blood pressure cuff around his free arm, 'just checking your blood pressure now.' He said making sure that his patient knew exactly what was happening around him. 'Shit, Chris get that back board here now, we have to get him out.'

'What ... what happen?'

'Just relax; we need to get you out of the car to assess you better that's all.' Russ reassured him, although Russ' face registered his deep seated fear and worry, the blood pressure unit showed an almost non-existent reading, 'blood pressure fifty over ... damn lost it. Chris we're losing him!'

Together the two paramedics eased the now unconscious young man onto the backboard and laid him on more solid ground. Working in a comfortable silence that only comes with years of teamwork; they had the IV inserted and bagged, an oxygen mask fixed over his mouth, feeding him vital oxygen, the monitor's patches on, and another blood pressure reading. 'We need to defib him now.' Russ glanced up at Chris, who nodded and put the gelled patches on the patient's now bare chest.

'Charging.' Russ said, 'clear.' He looked around to make sure no one was touching the young man and then he placed the life saving paddles on the patches, he watched the dials carefully, his own heart clenching when there was no change, 'he's tachy charging again.'

'Clear.' Chris confirmed as Russ used the paddles again, this time a soft but steady beat sounded, the green line moving again.

'Got him, okay Chris you drive, let's get him outta here.'

'We have to talk to him Russ.' A police officer said standing over the small group.

'At the moment Mike, the only one he'll be talking to will be St Peter if we don't get him to hospital.'

'Right, I'll meet you there then.'

'Why what's the problem Mike, the kid ran off the road and got banged up.'

'There's footprints leading to and from the wreck and it looks like someone was dragged away.' The officer stared down at the young man lying unconscious on the ambulance trolley. 'He could be our only witness.'

'Well he'll be a dead witness if we don't get him to hospital, he's sustained life threatening injuries, so if you don't mind.'

'Fine, I'll shadow you, and have an armed guard waiting at the ER when you arrive.'

'You really think that's necessary?' Russ asked as they loaded the gurney into the back of the ambulance van.

'Definitely until we find out who was dragged away and who else was involved this kid is our only link. Keep him alive Russ.'

'I'll do my best but hey what can I do I'm only human, I'm not God.'

The doors swung behind them as the paramedics ran their patient into the ER department, the nurses rushing to meet them, the doctor standing ready at the cubicle all-professional, all-proficient in the respective jobs, but none could say if they could save the fragile life of the accident victim. Russ the paramedic quickly gave a rundown of what had happened in the car accident and of the sustained injuries and then he handed the young man over to the doctors of Mercy Hospital.

As the doctor flashed the small flashlight into his eyes, the patient groaned and weakly tried to push the hand away. 'No don't.' His voice muffled by the oxygen mask sounding slurred and then his eyes fluttered shut and his head fell to one side.

'Get him up to radiology straight away, get a cat scan done and send him straight to...'

'Doctor he's crashing again.' A young nurse interrupted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She watched him sleeping; he was so handsome even with the nasty bump on his head and the swath of bandages she used on his injured shoulder. She held her breath as she gently undressed him and tended his wounds; he was even better than she had ever imagined.

Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked furiously trying to clear his vision, his head thumped unmercifully and his shoulder felt like it was on fire. 'Where ... where am I?'

'Safe.' She said, standing she walked over to the bed and hovered by the end of it, 'I saved you.'

'You're the chick ... the one watching us.' As his sight cleared, he stared at her intently his green eyes blazing, 'what? Where am I?'

'I brought you to my home, where I can look after you, my name is Hattie, well actually it's Harriet but I prefer Hattie.'

'Where's my brother?'

'Who? You were the only one in the car.'

'No, my brother Sam was with me, where is he? What have you done to him?'

'You were alone in the car I promise you.' Hattie stammered, 'I brought you here to help you.'

'You ... you're the one who was standing in the middle of the road.' Dean accused her, sitting up quickly he winced as the pain shot through him, 'where's Sam what have you done with him?'

'You're scaring me.' She whimpered, 'I don't like it when I get scared.' She added as she ran from the room and clearly locked the door behind her.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck!' Dean cursed as his head dropped back on the pillow, his fingers twisting the sheets angrily. 'Good one Dean, scare the girl and make her runaway.'

'What did you do to Hattie?'

'What are you talking about? You're Hattie.'

'My name is Ellen.'

'Where's Hattie?'

'She is safe, you scared her ... why?'

'I want to know where my brother is, what have you done to him?'

'Nothing, you were alone in the car.'

'So you were there too?'

'Of course I go everywhere with Hattie, she needs me to protect her.'

'I just want to know if my brother is alright. You said that you are Hattie's protector right? Well I'm kinda like Sam's protector. He's my baby brother; I have looked after him for nearly all of his life.'

'Don't say that, I don't believe you.'

'Ellen...'

'Get some rest.' Ellen hissed as she slammed the door behind her.

Dean groaned inwardly, he had done it again, 'come on Dean think!' He kept muttering when he stopped when he heard a voice just outside, she sounded as though she was having a heated argument but he could only hear one voice.

TBC

well that's for it for tonight, my shoulder and arm have gone numb in protest of too much typing...oh wellz as they say you should suffer for your art/writing...

Aside from the fact that I love writing cliff hangers if you haven't noticed already!


	2. Chapter 2

TICK TOCK Grandfather's Clock.

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Dean swore under his breath and tried to sit up again, he had to find Sam; he had a nagging feeling inside of him that Sam was in deep trouble. He could barely feel his brother's presence deep down inside, where that sliver of brotherly connection survived.

After mastering sitting up without fainting again Dean tested his legs, first swinging one slowly over the edge of the bed and then the other. He sat for a moment and waited for the room to stop tilting and for the pins and needles to ease off in his legs.

'Ah good to see you up and moving.'

Dean turned to see the young woman standing at the bottom of the bed a small cloth covered tray in her hands, 'I have some milk and a sandwich for you, if you feel up to eating that is.'

'Which one are you?' Dean demanded grumpily.

'Hattie, Ellen is still mad with you.'

'Why is she mad with me? I didn't do anything.'

'She said that you have a dirty mouth and bad temper.' Hattie smiled as she sat down on the bed next to him, singing her legs in a childlike fashion, 'want me to feed you?'

'No! No thanks Hattie I'm fine.' Dean gave her a small tight smile, 'so what kind of sandwich is it?' _Keep it together Dean; keep it together_.

'Peanut butter and jelly, I made it myself.' Hattie giggled and sat the tray on his knee, 'sure you don't need any help?'

'No thanks I'm fine but can you stay and talk to me?'

'Yeah sure, as long as you don't make me cry anymore.'

'Promise Hattie and I'm sorry I yelled at you before I was a little confused and in pain I am sorry.'

'That's okay.' Hattie said smiling brightly, 'want to know something?'

'Yeah what's that?'

'Ellen said that you can stay with us when you get better.'

'I-I can?' Dean choked on the small bite of the sandwich as he stared at the young woman in shock, 'but I have ... I have to get back to my own life. When I'm better that is.'

'Why?'

'Because I have very important work to do.'

'Why?'

My brother Sam and I help people, we even save lives sometimes.' Dean tried to keep his voice level, despite the annoyance and anger building inside of him, _these bitches aint keeping me here at all _he kept repeating the thought in his mind trying to keep the anger at bay.

'Why?'

'Not many people can do what we do, it's really special work.'

'You have a brother?'

'Yeah Sam, and I'm sure that he's worried about me, can I ring him and let him know that I'm okay and staying with you and Ellen?'

'Nope sorry you can't.' Hattie said, she twirled her finger in her hair and hummed tunelessly and stood up, 'gotta go now.'

'Hattie wait, why can't I ring Sam?'

'Coz he's dead.' Hattie said smiling sweetly at Dean she skipped out of the room humming.

'No!' Dean bellowed throwing the tray across the room, with grim satisfaction he watched the peanut butter and jelly slide down the wall, the last remains of his milk pooling amongst the wreckage of the plate and glass. 'Sam is not dead!'

Ellen burst into the room and took in the spilled food and broken crockery and then she turned on Dean, furiously she slapped his face and pushed him back onto the bed before he had a chance to defend himself. Unable to stifle a pain-filled gasp as she struck his injured shoulder Dean tried to push himself away from her. 'You made Hattie cry again.' She screeched raining blows down on the hapless Dean, who could only hold his good arm over his face to protect his eyes, the pain from his shoulder coursing down his arm and at the same time down his spine, each time he moved the pain intensified to the point where he felt nothing except white agony.

'Ellen.' He gasped trying to hold onto his fragile grasp on consciousness, 'Ellen stop.'

'I should have let you die in that car along with your brother.' Ellen screamed, then she stopped hitting up, breathing heavily she stared down at her victim, a malicious shine darkening her eyes. 'You have no one except me and Hattie get used to it.' She hissed.

'I need to get to a hospital Ellen...' Dean said his voice barely above a whisper, 'my shoulder I ...'

'Shut up.' Ellen snarled, 'don't go anywhere Deany boy I will be right back.'

'Oh yeah right, I'll just go run a marathon.' Dean shot out, his anger finally drowning out his logic and reason.

Ellen smiled at him, although her smile didn't reach her eyes as she left locking the door behind her. Moments later, she returned and regarded the now unconscious man lying across the bed. He obviously tried to get out of the bed and fainted trying to, bruises already forming on his face and chest, one eye swelling shut, 'you shouldn't have gotten me mad Dean.' Ellen said conversationally as she sauntered over to the bed, 'really you should be thanking me instead, if it wasn't for me you would be dead in the morgue and not be waited on hand and foot. What no smart answer now?' Ellen giggled as she straightened his legs, running her fingers down his thigh muscle, 'though I must admit that you have a great body, so muscular.' Ellen stopped and licked her lips, 'shame to cover them up Dean.' She cooed, deftly she undid the button and fly of his jeans and slid them down his legs and dropped them on the floor, annoyed with herself for letting the little prude Hattie tend him earlier, she had dressed him again after cleaning him up. No this time Ellen will have some fun, giggling softly she gripped the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off him too. Standing back, she admired him for a moment longer and then she ripped his shirt and pulled the remnants away, and then happy with what she saw she picked up the handcuffs she brought into the room with her and slipped his wrist into the one she connected to the head of the bed. Knowing that he would not be able to use his injured arm and shoulder she left that one loose but handcuffed each ankle to the bed-end.

'What the fuck?' Dean stirred and tried to move, 'Ellen?' He asked as he tried to focus on her face, 'what have you done?'

'You're not going anywhere Dean, get used to it.'

'Ellen please I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you.' Dean struggled with the handcuffs when he suddenly stopped moving, realising he was naked, completely naked. 'What's going on Ellen?'

'I had to check your injuries and anyway why cover such a view Dean honestly; your clothes don't do you justice.'

'Ah Ellen some boxers would be nice.' Dean said, too angry to respond to the blatant compliment.

'Nope, I've decided that I like what I see and I want to see it when I want, but to be fair to Hattie who's too prudish for her own good, I will cover you up, but when it is just me in here, baby you are gonna bare your glorious all to me.'

Dean opened his mouth to speak when he stopped himself and stared at Ellen in horror as the meaning of her words slowly sank in. 'Look as much as I am flattered, you just can't...'

'Why? Because I am a woman and only men are allowed to use women as sex objects? Because you are a macho guy and it hurts your delicate sensibilities to be ogled by a woman?' Ellen giggled and ran her finger down his chest and abdomen, 'different when the boot is on the other foot isn't it Dean.'

'Ellen.' Dean's voice caught in his throat as he moved her hand further down to twist her fingers in his pubic hair.

'Like it Dean?' She whispered as she raked her fingernails down his inner thigh stopping when she cupped his balls in her hand. 'I can make you feel so good.'

'Do what you want bitch,' Dean ground out, 'coz when I get free it's nothing to what I am gonna do to you.'

Ellen hissed and squeezed her hand tightly, using her other hand she drew a fingernail along the length of his penis, digging in until she broke the fragile skin. 'I can do what I want to you Dean and no one will ever know.'

'Bitch!' He spat out, blinking back the tears stinging his eyes, the sudden pain from his groin too his breath away, 'fucking bitch.'

'Such a potty mouth Dean.' Ellen teased as she suddenly released him and moved back up his body scratching and teasing, her sharp talon-like nails leaving a bloody snail-trail along his torso, viciously she twisted his nipples and then turned her complete attention to his bandaged shoulder. 'Ooh Deany has a booboo.' She cooed, ripping at the bandages until she exposed the wounded joint. Swollen and bruised his arm red and puffy from where the infection ran down to his fingers.

Humming the same tune Hattie hummed before, Ellen turned and went to the door picking something up from just outside the door, and frowning Dean watched her and tried to ignore the constant pain surging through him, now his entire body hurt.

'Ellen, please I'm sorry.' He said, wincing at the pleading tone in his voice, but the last thing he wanted to do was make the crazy bitch any angrier.

'You know Dean, we didn't have to bring you here, we could have left you for dead along with that brother of yours, but we didn't.' Ellen held something behind her back and slowly made her way back to the bed, she swung her hips seductively as she walked and gave him a pretty pout as she spoke. 'I know I told Hattie to tell you at first that you were alone in the car, that no one else was there, but then, well it was much better for you to learn that your brother died in the accident, that you are all alone now and need someone to care for you.'

'You or Hattie, you were watching us in town, you set this up!' Dean yelled forgetting to try to keep Ellen happy, she kept talking about Sam as though he was dead and he wasn't, Dean would know if Sam had died, he would have felt it.

'Hmm, set up is such a cliché Dean don't you think,' Ellen said as she suppressed a giggle, 'I prefer to think of expediting your arrival here to be with us.'

'Excuse me?'

'You have been sent to us Dean, as soon as we saw you we knew that you were the one.'

Dean raked his memory trying to think of when he saw ... there was only one girl watching them, only one in sight that is. 'So what did you do? One watch and then the other crash into us?'

'No, no Hattie hasn't got the stomach or the smarts to do something like that, no it was all me, I watched and I ran you off the road.' Ellen gloated.

'What do you have behind your back Ellen?'

'Oh just this.' Ellen produced a heavy mallet swinging it casually, 'I picked this little beauty up the other day in town, lovely isn't it.'

'What are you going to do with that?' Dean asked, his eyes wide, he could feel his pulse racing and heart start to pound so hard he felt like his chest was going to burst.

'Well, I was going to just have it here for you to look at and remind you of what would happen if you made me angry. But, then again you have proven that you can get out of bed, if you can do that then you may try to escape, especially now you won't accept the fact that your brother ... is ... dead.' She said the words very slowly and deliberately.

'Ellen.' Dean managed to get out and then he screamed, loud and long. Swinging the hammer high over her head Ellen brought it down to smash into Dean's right knee, shattering the kneecap. 'Now Dean, I didn't want to do that, but I need for you to understand, you are ours and you are here to stay. No one is coming for you, no one is gonna miss you. Sam is dead and you are all alone.' Ellen said gently passing her hand over his forehead and wiped the tears from his cheeks. 'I know it hurts now but in the long run you will see it was for the best.'

Dean fought to stay conscious but the call to the darkness was too strong, the last thing he heard Ellen say was that he was all alone.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

TICK TOCK Grandfather's Clock

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

Author's note: sorry it has taken longer than I thought to get this chapter done and to update the story. Sigh too many stories running loose in my imagination and not enough time to write them, well that and a stubbornly injured shoulder that likes to send numbness through my arm when I type too much! LOL. Gremlins I tells ya!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3

Sam opened his eyes and tried to remember where he was but all he felt was an empty void, his name, his memories everything were gone. With tears in his eyes, he stared out the window and watched the birds hovering around the tree just outside.

'Nice to see you awake finally.' An unfamiliar voice came from the doorway; painfully Sam tried to turn over after two attempts he was able to get into an almost comfortable position.

'Who are you?' He mumbled, 'what do you want?'

'I think that they are questions I should be asking you ... I am Detective Mike Hollingworth, I just wanted to ask you a few questions about the crash.'

'What crash?' Sam felt the confusion like a cloying web covering his mind, strangling any cohesive thoughts. 'I don't remember.'

'Okay let's start with an easy one, what's your name son?'

'My name?' Sam tried to clear his mind and let it come to him but there was nothing except an empty blankness. 'I don't remember Detective, I don't remember.'

Mike frowned, put his notebook in a jacket pocket, and sat down on the overstuffed leather chair next to Sam's bed. 'Do you remember anything?'

'I – ah, no it hurts.' Sam winced and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands, 'what's wrong with me?'

'The doctors said that you sustained a pretty bad head injury as well as internal damage.'

'What happened to me Detective?'

'You were found unconscious in a car wreck, there's evidence that someone was dragged from the site but whoever did that left you behind.'

'I don't ... damn it hurts.'

'Do you need the Doctor or someone?' Mike asked concerned as he saw the paleness of the kid's face and the haunted look in his eyes.

'No, ah, no I'll be fine.'

'Son you're bleeding, you got a nose bleed.' Mike stood up and pressed the button for the nurse, 'you are anything but fine.'

'Detective was the car an impala? A black impala?' Sam asked wiping his bloody nose.

'Yeah, hey you getting your memories back?'

'No ... no it just flashed in my head that's all.' Sam admitted miserably, 'was I driving?'

'Not sure from all reports you were hanging out of the windshield.'

'Oh.' Sam said simply, 'did I have any identification?'

'Now that's an interesting question, apparently a box containing a lot of different ID's was found in the car. Some had your picture on them others had his.' Mike pulled out the photocopy of some of the cards with Dean's photo on them. 'Do you know who he is?'

'No ... no should I?'

'We are pretty sure he was the one in the car with you when you crashed.'

'Sorry, I have no idea.' Sam sighed and dropped the paper onto the bed; leaning back, he rested his aching head on the pillows, wincing with the pain coming from the surgical wound on his temple. A tentative hand rose to feel the bandaging as the nurse came hurrying into the room.

'What's wrong?' She asked frowning at Mike; she started checking Sam's vitals with an air of professional efficiency.

'Tired, so tired, and cold.' Sam muttered trying to keep his eyes open, 'head hurts.'

'Just lay back and I'll be back in a minute to give you something for the pain.' She said in soothing tones, 'I think that's enough questioning for one day Mike.' She said changing her tone for the police officer.

'Nurse.' Sam whispered as he gave into the blankness of the void, 'why can't I remember anything?'

'Shush just relax and I'll get you something for the pain, your head injury caused some bleeding and swelling on the brain.'

'Mm the Doctor said something bout...' Sam's voice became slurred and sounding breathy.

'Your memory will come back Mr Smith.'

'Mr Smith?' Sam stared confused at the woman as she started to fade, 'who?'

'We need something to call you, so we decided on John Smith.'

'John ... why?' Sam said frowning, the name sounded familiar, maybe it was his, but the call of the void was too strong, and he gave in, slipping back into blissful blackness.

Mike sat watching the young man for a couple more minutes waiting for the nurse to return.

'Karen how is he really?' He asked as she injected painkillers into Sam's IV drip.

'Honestly Mike ... it's a day at a time for now. If the swelling on his brain goes down, then we can hope for a full recovery.'

'And if it doesn't?'

'As soon as the surgeons give the all clear, he'll have to undergo more surgery to ease it and each operation he needs is potentially lethal, the risk higher with everyone.'

'Poor kid.'

'Any luck with finding out who he is?'

'We're running his DNA through the system now, but, it would be better if he could remember of his own volition.'

'You don't think he's done anything wrong do you?'

'Him? Nah but he is a witness to something nefarious that' for sure I can feel it.'

'Well those instincts have never let you down yet Mike.' Nurse Karen Brady said with a smile, 'we still on for tonight?'

'Unless we have a break through then yep we sure are. Pick you up here at the end of shift?'

'Please.' Karen nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, 'I had better get going before I get caught.'

'Hey Karen.'

'Yeah?'

'Nothing just wanted to see you once more.' Mike laughed, 'well your reaction anyway.'

'Reaction to what?'

'To this.' Mike pulled the woman into his arms and kissed her deeply, and passionately.

'Ah get a room you two.' A weak voice came from the bed. Karen blushed prettily and pulled away from Mike who averted his stare from Sam, embarrassment staining his face as well.

'How you doing Johnny?' Karen asked brushing the thick long fringe from her patient's eyes, 'you have gorgeous eyes, you know that.'

'Do I?'

'Ah excuse me but no one said that this is a love in.' Mike interrupted them; a quick flash of jealousy crossed his face.

Sam smiled and patted the nurse's hand, 'thanks I think yours a pretty cute too.' He whispered before drifting off again, the drugs taking effect and easing his pain. But, nothing chemical could erase the look of vulnerability and of loneliness on his face; Karen stroked his face and tucked his sheets in a little more. 'If only I could take that look away from his face.' She said softly glancing up at Mike standing on the opposite side of the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The burning pain radiated throughout his body, making it impossible for him to move and ease the agony, 'Sam I need you.' He whispered aloud, and then he moaned delirious with the pain.

'Sam's gone Dean, it's just us now.' Hattie said as she bathed his face with a cool cloth, 'oh Dean why did you upset Ellen like that?'

'Where?' Disorientated Dean tried to work out where he was and who was speaking, when the memories came flooding back to him. The accident, waking up here with the two psycho bitches and no Sam. He tried to pull himself up but screamed when the movement pulled on his shattered knee.

'Please Dean, you have to be quiet.' Hattie pressed her hand over his mouth trying to silence his screams. 'If Ellen hears you then she will get angry with you again.'

'What else can she do?' Dean mumbled against Hattie's cold and clammy hand, 'Hattie please can you get me outta here? I need a doctor, hospital any medical help. She smashed my knee.'

'You were in the wrong Dean and when that happens you have to be punished, it's for you own good.'

'Smashing my fucking knee is for my own good?' Dean hissed pulling his head away from Hattie's touch, 'the two of you are psychos and should be locked up.'

'No Dean please don't say things like that.' Hattie's lower lip trembled, 'Ellen will be mad.'

'Good let her get mad, untie me Hattie please you have to let me go.'

'I-I can't.' Hattie stood up and backed away wringing her hands in despair. 'Ellen will be mad with me.'

'I can help you, you could come with me.' Dean offered.

'You and Hattie are going nowhere Dean.' Ellen's voice cut in, paling with shock Dean stared up as Hattie shifted her posture and her entire demeanour morphed until the cold eyes of Ellen stared down at him. They weren't identical twins; they were the same person, 'what have you done with Hattie? Bring her back Ellen.'

'Hattie is safe don't worry about her.' Ellen smiled as she checked her handiwork, 'if I were you Dean I would worry about myself more. How's the knee?'

'What the fuck do you think? I'm ready to run a marathon.'

'Have a rest Dean; I'll get Hattie to prepare some lunch for you.'

'I don't want lunch, I want to get outta here and find my brother.'

'Your brother is dead to you.' Ellen said smiling brightly, 'and now what would you prefer toasted or plain sandwiches.'

'Go to hell.' Dean snapped dropping his head back onto the pillows exhausted.

'Rest Dean, everything will seem better soon enough.'

'How many are there?'

'How many what?'

'How many are there with you anyone else besides Hattie?'

'Only Karen but we don't see her a lot she works.' Ellen said over her shoulder as she left the room and locked the door behind her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

TICK TOCK, Grandfather's clock.

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 4

_A young man floated just above him, his features blurred and unrecognisable, he held his hands out and called to him, but he couldn't hear what he said. A harsh wind blew up pulling the two young men in opposite directions. _

_He tried to fight the tugging and reached out, his fingertips brushing past the other young man's hand, their fingers touching for the briefest of moments. 'Sam.' He heard the voice so faintly he thought it was only the wind howling between them. 'Help.' The voice called out._

_'I can't ... who are you?' He cried out hoarsely, he knew him so well but he didn't remember him. Crying he tried to reach out again, 'who are you?'_

_'Sam...'_

_Heavy clouds hovered over them, bolts of lightening separated them even further, and then it started to rain. Heavy drops of blood red rain._

Sam woke screaming, his head hurt so much, fat tears ran down his cheeks, he sat up and pulled at his tubes and IV drip, he had to get out, and he had to find him.

'Johnny what's wrong? What are you doing?' Karen came running in to see him trying to free himself from the medical paraphernalia.

'I have to go, he needs me.'

'Who? Who Honey who needs you?' Karen asked keeping her voice deliberately pitched soft and in a soothing tone.

'Who? D ... ahh why can't I remember?' Sam asked stricken with confusion, pain and an overwhelming feeling of guilt.

'D who? Just relax Johnny and it'll come to you.' She eased him back onto his pillows and brushed his heavy sweat-filled fringe out of his eyes, 'how's the pain levels?'

'My name's not John ... my Dad is John.' Sam whispered. 'Ah my head.'

'Okay, okay that's good, so we need to think of another name for you.' Karen said deliberately speaking slowly and clearly, as she watched Sam carefully, she was starting to lose him again.

'Why can't I remember?' He asked hesitantly, a look of total devastation on his face, making him look even more vulnerable and fragile. 'It's – it's like I can feel it, almost touch it but then as soon as I do it's gone. Nothing, just fog and blankness.'

'Honey I wish I could help you, but remember what the doctors said, time is everything.'

'But what if it isn't?'

'Why ... what do you mean?'

'I – I just have a feeling that there is someone who really needs me and I can't reach him.'

'You mean that man whose photo Mike showed you?'

'I don't know.' Sam whispered, his tears threatening to fall once again, he turned his face away from the tender look on the nurse's face. 'I'm tired.'

'That's okay ... you get some rest and I'll get you your pain medication.'

'No.'

'No what?'

'No more medication, it fogs everything even more.' Sam said his voice rising slightly, 'I want to remember not forget.'

'It's okay I'll talk to the doctor for you, see what he says.'

'Thanks.' Sam closed his eyes as sharp pain speared the backs of his eyes making them water, his face became paler as he gasped audibly; his fingers twisted the sheets until his hands disappeared into the knotted material. He pulled his knees up curling into a foetal position as he tried to block out the pain. Suddenly images assailed his mind, fragments of strangers that seemed familiar, of a house with a large tree in front of it. He could see faceless people calling out to him silently but as he got closer they became monstrous, a strong sulphuric stench filled the air choking him. The laughter made his shudder and it cut through him like a knife.

Jerking reflexively he snapped his eyes open and stared around wildly, his breath coming in heaving gulps, as his stomach mutinied, 'gonna throw...'

A stunned Karen just managed to get a kidney dish in place as Sam lost the contents of his stomach, his entire body shuddering with the violence of his retching.

'What's wrong with me?' Sam moaned, 'what's happening to me?'

'Honey I'm not sure but I do know one thing.'

'What?' Sam wheezed staring up at the nurse with such a needing look she had to turn away for a moment, fussing with covering the soiled dish and wringing out a face cloth. Gently she wiped his face, and brushed his hair back, 'you know you need a hair cut.' She said smiling slightly.

'Yeah I get told that all the time.' Sam muttered sleepily. 'What were you going to tell me?'

'Just before you were sick you called out a name.'

'A name?'

'Yep, you called out Sam.' Karen finished helping Sam clean himself up and stood back for a moment taking in his handsome fragility.

'Sam?' He smiled, as the name seemed so familiar and comfortable. 'Do you think that it's my name?'

'Yep it kinda fits ya Sammy.' She said relieved finally, to see a twinkle of hope in her patient's eyes.

'It's Sam not Sammy.' He replied as he closed his eyes and fell into a deep healing sleep.

Karen watched him for a moment to make sure that he wasn't going to be sick while he slept before taking away the soiled linens and the kidney dish. Moments later, she came back and replaced his name card with a new one, PATIENT: Sam Smith, DOCTOR Rikkard. 'Sleep well Sam.' She said, and then with a determined air she went back to the nurse's station and rang Mike. He needed to know that Sam remembered his first name and that his father's name is John, not much but better than nothing.

'Karen?' Sam whispered as he stirred slightly and ran his tongue over his dry lips.

'Yep?'

'Could you stay? Just a little while longer, till I can get to sleep?' He blinked and stared up at her, his eyes dark with unshed emotions gave him a puppy dog look. 'I just don't want to be alone.'

'Honey I'll stay as long as you need me.' Karen said smiling slightly she brushed his fringe back and cupped his cheek in her hand, 'I'm not going anywhere.'

'Mm thanks.' Sam said as his eyes closed again, flicking his eyes open for a second to make sure she was still there then he breathed a little sigh and finally let himself fall asleep.

Karen pulled a chair up next to his bed and held his hand humming a soft tune while she watched him sleep. He looked so fragile and innocent surrounded by the medical paraphernalia, the patches covering his chest sending vital information to the monitors, the IV tube feeding him his medication and fluids all providing an essential service but he still looked vulnerable and almost needy.

_He felt someone watching him while he slept, he could hear their breathing and feel the presence next to the bed. But, whoever it was remained silent, not giving any indication on who they are and why they watched him in silence. A cold wind swirled around them, chilling his bare skin and making him shiver. He wanted to wake up so badly but a weight held his eyes closed, he tried to move but his hands, and ankles were trapped in restraints holding him down._

_'Is he ready Doctor?' An unknown voice broke through his confusion, sounding cold and calculating._

_'Yes, let's get this done.'_

_'Scalpel.'_

_Sam felt the sharp blade slice into his chest, he tried to scream that he was awake but a gag prevented him from making a sound. His body arched and bucked as he desperately tried to free himself._

_'Hold him still, we need a viable heart.'_

_'He is strong Doctor.'_

_'Restrain him.' The doctor snarled, 'do whatever you can but make him still.'_

_'Lie still Sammy, I'll get you out of this but then you have to help me.'_

_'We're losing him Doctor.'_

_'Dammit I can't get through; something is stopping the blade from cutting through.'_

_'Doctor please stop, we are going to lose the boy.'_

_'The Master needs the heart!'_

_'It's too late Doctor, we can't touch him.' He could feel a warmth hover over him, a barrier for him from the pain and mutilation._

_'Remember Sammy, I need your help now.' The voice sounded in his mind filling him with a feeling of safety and comfort._

_'Don't leave me please.' He called after the presence but it was gone, he was alone again, lying helpless and vulnerable on the floor of a cold and windowless room._

_'Where are you? Why can't I see you?' He could feel the tears starting to fall down his face, still blind and gagged as he tried to sit himself up, but a clawed hand clutched at his chest and pushed him upwards smashing him into a wall. 'You will never escape from me, never.' A voice now so familiar it hurt even more, 'you are mine, as it should have been when you were a baby. Mine now and forever.'_

_'No, no never.' He gasped out pushing hard against the claw as it dug into his chest, crushing his ribs. 'I would rather die.'_

_'No that will never happen; you are mine body and soul.'_

Sam woke screaming, sweat pouring down his face he sat upright and stared unseeingly at the wall in front of him as though a movie played on there and he was the only one who could watch it. Blood dripped from the cut on his chest and his wrists and ankles were red and starting to bruise.

Karen ran in and saw the young man as he stayed in the same position, his fingers twisted in the sheets but it was his eyes wide open and filled with fear and pain that tore at her heart. 'Sam ... Sammy come on Honey look at me.' She spoke softly and slowly not wanting to startle him and make his condition worse. When he didn't respond, she put her hands on his shoulders and made him turn to face her. 'Come on Sammy that's it, it was only a ...' Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the bleeding incision on his chest and the rawness of his wrists. 'Sammy? You have to wake up now.' She said with a slightly harsher tone.

Sam blinked at her owlishly until his eyes focused, 'Karen?' He whispered, his throat dry and sore constricted his voice to a harsh whisper.

'That's it Honey focus on me, it was just a – a dream.'

'Where is he?'

'Who Sam?'

'Dean where is he?'

'Who's Dean Sammy?' Karen asked trying not to let her growing concern sound in her voice, 'can you tell me about your dream?'

'Dean, I have to find Dean he needs me.' Sam pushed away from Karen and tried to get out of his bed, ripping the IV out of his arm. 'I have to go find him.'

'Who Sam? Hey settle down and just hop back in bed, you have to get well before you can help anyone.'

'Let me go Karen.' Sam snapped, his eyes narrowing in anger, 'or is there a reason why you want me kept in here?'

'What are you talking about Sammy?'

'It's Sam not Sammy.' He spat out as he pushed past her and stood up on unsteady legs, swaying he put his hands out and gripped the chest of drawers next to his bed and waited until the room stopped spinning.

'What's going on here?' A male's voice broke through the uneasy silence.

'Mike please can you talk to Sammy? He has to get back in bed.' Karen looked pleadingly at her boyfriend.

'Sam? I thought his name was John.'

'No I told you it is Sam not Sammy and I have to get out of here.' Sam said staring at the police officer with a defiant look. 'You can't keep me here.'

'Sam you're far from well enough to go anywhere, please get back in bed.' Karen said trying to see the young man see sense.

'Do you remember anything else?' Mike asked curiously, still thinking about his name change.

'My name is Sam, my dad is John and my brother ... my brother is Dean.' Sam said his voice ringing with barely controlled anger.

'Okay Sam that's good what else do you remember?'

'I want to get out of here.'

'Mike, Sam had a nightmare,' Karen said trying to justify getting her patient back under some control. 'He has been irrational ever since, if he doesn't calm down and get back in bed I will have to go and get the Doctor.'

'Good get him, then I can sign myself out and get out of here.' Sam snapped his frustration with the nurse staring to boil over, 'why can't you listen to me?'

'Because you woke from your nightmare with a surgical incision on your chest bleeding freely and your wrists look like you have been tied up. What else am I to think except you need to get back in bed and let us find out what is going on with you?'

'I am not insane Karen.'

'I never said you were Sam.'

'But that's what you're thinking, that I did this to myself.' Sam backed away from the two strangers staring at him; he looked like a trapped rabbit caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

'Okay, now calm down Sam, this is not going to help anyone.'

'No, I'm leaving and you can't stop me ... I have to help Dean.'

'Why? What about Dean?' Mike asked stepping closer to Sam, 'what do you remember Sam?'

'Dean's my brother.' Sam said feeling the relief flood through him as he stated it as fact the confusion gone now, still a lot of blank faces and dark corners in his memory but he was no long confused about Dean.

'Why does he need your help Sam? Where is he?'

'I – ah dunno, all I know is that he needs me and I have to help him.'

'Was he the other one in the car?'

Sam stared down at the policeman for a moment as the memories played in a disjointed way through his mind, 'we were leaving ... a girl watching us ... where's Dean's car?'

'The impala?'

'Yes, yes where is it?'

'In the police compound, we had to do take forensics from it.'

'My stuff?'

'Here, I brought your bag in just after they admitted you.'

'How did you know it was mine?' Sam asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

'Ah your height and the length of the jeans unless your brother is just as tall I figured that it was your stuff.'

'Dean's tall but ... he ah hates the fact that his younger brother is taller than him.' Sam smiled gently as he remembered Dean's constant barbs about Sam's height. 'Can I have some privacy to get dressed?'

'Please Sam can't you stay just another couple of days?' Karen asked, 'I'm sure that Dean would understand.'

'No.' Sam said emphatically, 'no he's in danger and I have to find him.'

Karen went to open her mouth to try to talk him out of leaving but then she stopped and smiled sweetly up at Mike. 'Mike could Sam stay with you? Then at least I can keep an eye on him.'

'I – ah I guess, but you get sick and we come straight back here.'

'Yessir.' Sam smiled for the first time in a long time he smiled.

Karen left Mike and Sam so she could fix up the discharge papers and the forms for leaving against medical advice but she stopped and glanced around the deserted ward. Satisfied no one could hear her, she picked up the phone and dialled the number quickly and waited for the answering machine to whir into action.

'This is Karen; Sam is leaving hospital early, take care of Dean.' Then she hung up and went to gather the paper work.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

TICK TOCK Grandfathers clock

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1

Author's note: this chapter contains a rape if this offends, please don't read any further I have other stories up that you may enjoy instead.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 5

Dean woke at the sound of a phone ringing, but found himself jerked back to reality when he tried to get up to answer it and found that he was still tied spread-eagled to the bed. A thin sheet covering his nakedness, his body still wracked with pain but also with a hollow numbness. His ruined knee swollen and a mass of blue-black and purple bruises radiated intensified pain from being stretched to the end of the bed.

Panting heavily, he almost gave in to the pain and let it consume him when he heard the voice on the answering machine, echoing through the empty house.

'This is Karen; Sam is leaving hospital early, take care of Dean.' Dean let his head drop back onto the pillow; his heart beating furiously against his chest, _Sam's alive, whoever this Karen is she must have something to do with the hospital. _With that thought in mind he felt his exhaustion creep up again and let his eyes close, breathing easily for the first time since his kidnapping; Sammy was alive.

'So you're Dean.' A cold harsh voice woke him and he stared sleepily up at the now familiar hateful face.

'Ellen?' He mumbled unconsciously tensing his body for another violent onslaught.

'No, Ellen and Hattie are busy my name is Karen.' She said clinically examining his wounds, 'hmm Ellen did have fun with you didn't she.'

'Who are you?' Dean asked trying to get his mind around a third tormentor coming into his present life.

'Karen, I told you ... normally I wouldn't disturb the girls and their obsessions but we have a small problem Dean.'

'What?'

'You.' Karen said bluntly.

'Why?'

'Your brother Samuel, now I know that Hattie said that you were alone and then Ellen told you that he was dead but that was just to keep you calm and more inclined to accept your predicament.'

'But?'

'I have been looking after Sam in the hospital, oh I suppose I should tell you that he doesn't remember you or anything about his past, he sustained a severe brain injury in the accident and has total amnesia.'

'Sam.' Dean muttered feeling his stomach constrict with fear, 'What have you done to him?'

'Nothing I can assure you, I have been his nurse while he was in hospital and tried to care for him as much as possible but he is a stubborn one.'

'True.'

'However, he has no memory of anything, his family, you, and the car accident.'

'But he will get his memory back won't he?'

'The degree of injury, the coma the doctors think it may take years for him to regain his full memory if at all.'

'But he ... he is alive?'

'Yes he is, he is going to stay with a friend of mine ... a police officer.'

'A cop? Sammy is going to stay with a cop?' Dean chuckled at the thought, what a twist.

'So back to you Dean, you see it will do you no good whatsoever to try and escape or rely on your brother finding you anytime in the near future.'

'Fuck you lady.' Dean spat out.

'Such a potty mouth.' Karen scolded him, 'you really should remember who is the Mistress here and who is the ... the pet.'

'Hey bitch untie me and say that!'

'Oh I don't think so.' Karen smiled sweetly and leant over him brushing a chaste kiss on his cheek, 'I have to go but think about this Dean, Sam is very vulnerable at the moment, and I have a relationship with Mike the cop he is staying with. Do anything to upset Hattie or Ellen or piss me off and I can get to Sam so fast your head will spin.'

She stood up and straightened her skirt, 'I have to go now, I'll leave some antibiotics and clean bandages for Ellen to clean you up with. You look like a mess.'

'Clothes would be nice.' Dean called after her as Karen strode out of the door locking it as she left.

Dean laid his head back and closed his eyes as he brought an image of Sam up in his mind, the slow smile spreading to Sam's eyes with his dimples deepening, when painful visions tortured him and then there were his temper tantrums when he fought with their father. His headstrong and very sensitive brother, who in so few years on this earth suffered too many losses including a normal and safe life, studying at college, partying and having Jess at his side where she belonged.

Squeezing his eyes even tighter, he concentrated on Sam, sending silent thoughts to his brother.

'Wakey, wakey Deany it's time to wake up.' Ellen's taunting voice broke through his musings of Sam.

'What?' He mumbled his eyes snapping open when a sharp slap stung his cheek, 'what the fuck?'

'Oh there you are.' Ellen smiled, 'thought you were foxing me.'

'Would I do that to you?' Dean grumbled, 'where's Karen?'

'She left me in charge of you.' Ellen smirked running a sharp fingernail down Dean's bare chest. 'But I'm not allowed to hurt you at the moment.' She added with a pout. 'She said that you have to get stronger first coz we want you to survive and not die on us.'

'Gee how kind, I don't know what to say.'

'But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with you.'

'Now what do you mean?' Dean sighed, 'I kinda get confused with your threats.'

Ellen climbed onto the bed and straddled his hips eliciting a hiss of surprise from Dean, 'what the fuck are you doing?'

'Gonna have me some fun.' She said as she pulled her sweater off and dropped it on the floor, baring her bare breasts at him, 'like what you see Deany-boy?'

'Get off me you psycho-bitch.'

'Now, now that's no way to speak.' Ellen said tweaking his nipples viciously with her sharp fingernails, 'I can make this very pleasurable for both of us or just me it's your choice.'

'Ah sorry but I'm a little tied up right now, why not come back when I'm not.'

Ellen undid each button of her skirt and slipped the soft fabric from her waist now she was also completely naked. Writhing slightly she impaled herself on his semi-hard penis grinding herself hard against him. Leaning forward she ran her tongue down his chest towards his naval. Swirling her tongue around it she smiled inwardly as he groaned unintentionally. Sitting up she reached behind her and cupped a hand around his balls squeezing them tightly, she watched the changes on Dean's face, the pleasure, and pain playing out on his handsome features. She wriggled her body tightening her pelvic muscles she started to ride Dean.

'Stop, please Ellen stop.' Dean gasped, despising himself for pleading, 'I can't...'

'Shut up and enjoy it.' Ellen snapped as she slapped his injured shoulder, 'ooohh does Deany like it rough?' she asked feeling his response to the immediate pain, 'maybe I should give you a few more booboos while you're nice and hard inside me.'

'Get off Bitch!' Dean tried to arch his hips but she pressed her knees into his sides even harder and dug her sharp fingernails into the tender flesh of his abdomen.

'You may as well enjoy it Dean coz I know I am.' Ellen said a cold, evil smile played on her lips as she bent forward and crushed his mouth with a bruising kiss. Bitting his lower lip until she drew blood, she forced her tongue into his mouth and let it assault his as her fingers continued to dig into his abdomen. Dean moaned and tried to think of all the ways he could kill the three bitches, slowly and painfully, while his body betrayed him as Ellen's assault intensified.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

TICK TOCK Grandfathers clock 6

Disclaimer: As per chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to get this update up but sigh, Real Life got in the way, still I am back and now on with the story ...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 6

Sam sat up in his bed; his body slick with sweat shook shivers coursing through him. Wildly he stared about unsure of where he was, he could remember coming home to a beautiful young blond woman with the prettiest smile he had ever seen. Then he was lying on a bed staring up at the ceiling, when she appeared above him, dressed in a white nightgown she had blood dripping from a large gash in her stomach, and fire raged around her, consuming her in an infinite slowness. Screaming he woke to find himself in a strange bedroom. Definitely not his hospital room it took Sam a few minutes to realise just where he was. Mike had offered his spare room to him until he could remember everything.

His stomach rumbled with hunger as he gradually woke from his disturbed sleep, the name Jess stayed on his lips but he was afraid to utter it aloud in case it disappeared like the rest of his memory. Fractured scenes and faces that were so familiar and yet complete strangers to him.

Pulling on his jeans and a soft long-sleeved T-shirt, he padded barefoot out of the bedroom and down the stairs in search of the kitchen. Even though Mike was a bachelor, he kept a tidy house Sam noted as he gazed around the small stylish living room and entrance hall, following the series of doors he finally found the kitchen nestled at the rear of the house. Bright and filled with sunshine from the large picture windows surrounding the table it made Sam feel at home as soon as he walked in. A small note on the kitchen bench next to the coffee maker, a pot filled with hot freshly brewed coffee sitting in it waiting for him. Picking the note up Sam smiled slightly as he read it,

_Sam_

_Didn't want to wake you, coffee's fresh and there's cereal in the cupboard, fruit in the bowel and bread if you want toast. Help yourself and I'll look in on you at lunchtime._

_Cheers Mike._

Munching on toast and sipping his second cup of coffee Sam found his thoughts drifting to those of Dean. He wondered if he had a happy and friendly relationship with his brother and if he was older or younger - although he kept, coming back to the same question why was Dean in trouble?

Finishing his breakfast Sam went out to find the impala Mike had towed over and parked in the driveway. The usual sleek-looking black car looked bereft and forlorn with no windscreen and dents covering the bonnet. _Dean's baby_ the thought came unbidden, sliding into the front seat he sat in the passenger seat and investigated the glove-box, inside he found a box filled with false ID's for both himself and for the stranger staring up at him from the pieces of plastic, 'so you're Dean?'

Moving slowly he went to the boot and unlocked it, somehow he knew exactly where the secret latch was, the lid popped open revealing the hidden stash of weaponry, cans of salt and bottles of holy water. Stunned he stared down at them trying to make sense of what he was looking at. _Were they some sort of criminals?_ A battered old diary caught his eye, stuffed with pages and clippings it felt so right when he picked it up.

Carefully locking the compartment up again, making sure that Mike would never see it Sam went back into the house, spending the next couple of hours sipping coffee and reading the journal.

Hearing a car pull into the drive Sam sat up startled, the morning had slipped away and it was lunchtime. Hurrying as fast as his battered body would allow Sam slipped up the stairs and hid the journal in his bed, not exactly sure why but he didn't want anyone else to see it, especially Mike.

'Hey Mike.' He grinned as he slowly and painfully made his way downstairs as Mike let himself in the front.

'Well you're looking better.' Mike grinned holding up a bag of food, 'hope you're hungry and hope you like healthy food.'

'Ah yeah I guess,' Sam mumbled, _do I like health food or junk food?_

'So Sam, how's your morning been?'

'Yeah okay I guess ... I was out at the car before trying to remember anything.'

'And?'

'And nothing,' Sam sighed as he sat at the table and watched Mike move around the kitchen dishing up their lunches. 'All I know is that Dean is in big trouble and I can't help him.'

'How are you feeling physically?' Mike asked wanting to help Sam lose the haunted look, he constantly wore.

'Sore, tired and sick or it.' Sam snapped and then stared up at Mike, horror written across his face, 'oh Mike I am so sorry, I don't mean to snap.'

'Hey listen if I was in your shoes I would be snapping too.' Mike grinned and made a mental note to get Karen to come around and give Sam the once over. 'So feel like a chicken salad or a tofu salad?'

'Ah chicken I guess.' Sam muttered still feeling embarrassed at his little outburst, 'Mike what happens if I never remember and Dean dies? It'll be my fault.'

'Never, it will never be your fault Sam, it's whoever caused you, and your brother to crash they are the ones to blame.' Mike said emphatically hoping to get through to the younger man.

'Mike can I ask you a favour?' Sam asked as he pushed his food around the plate.

'On one condition.'

'What's that?'

'You eat your lunch first and then ask.'

Sam sighed and ate a few mouthfuls of the tasty salad and fresh warm bread before pushing his plate away. 'Sorry still not much of an appetite.'

'That's okay better than your usual nothing.' Mike grinned, 'so what's the favour?'

'Can you take me to the accident scene?' Sam asked keeping his eyes down afraid to see Mike say no.

'Okay, but first why?'

'Not sure really, maybe it might help me remember what happened.' Sam mumbled, 'but if you don't want to it's okay I'll understand.'

'We can go now if you want.' Mike offered wanting to make Sam smile again. 'Sure you don't want anymore to eat?'

'Thanks for lunch but...'

'Well then, let's get going.'

Sam sat quietly in Mike's car as they approached the accident scene, the skid marks vivid on the road stood out immediately. The tree that bore the brunt of the crash, had chunks of bark missing, and sap bled from long welts down one side. Tiny pieces of glass still shone in the sunshine but they were the only indications of an accident had happened there.

After sitting for a few minutes Sam slowly got out of the car and walked closer to the tree, unconsciously limping heavily and rubbing his hands down his legs. Mike watched him carefully ready to intervene if Sam showed any signs of breaking down.

Sam wandered closer to the tree, he could hear the screech of tyres in his mind, he could see the woman standing there watching them spin out of control and not doing anything to help them. He could hear someone calling his name.

A moan escaped from his lips as a sharp pain flared in his head, blinking hard he started to turn back to Mike when his vision blurred. _He was standing in a room watching a scene play out in front of him – a young man lay on a bed, his wrists and ankles tied down to the ends of the bed, stretched to the point past pain, one knee swollen and distorted and his body covered in fading bruises, a stained and fouled bandage covered a shoulder. Naked and vulnerable he shivered uncontrollably and watched the door fearfully._

_He wanted to reach out and help him but something held him back as the door opened and a woman walked in, a vicious smirk on her face, she carried a tray covered with a cloth, sashaying over to the bed she started to giggle at the look of fear in her prisoner's eyes ... _

'Sam, hey Buddy what's going on?' Mike knelt in front of Sam and gently shook his shoulders trying to rouse him, 'you need to go to the hospital?'

'Huh?'

'Sam? That's it I'm taking you to the hospital now.'

'No, no Mike I'm fine. It was just a vision.' Sam muttered brushing Mike's hands away angrily, 'just a vision.'

'Okay now you're freaking me out.' Mike frowned, 'what do you mean a vision?'

'I see things, just before they're about to happen.' Sam snapped as he stood up and rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. 'Sometimes they get pretty intense.'

'Sam do you realise that you remembered something without effort?' Mike grinned as the realisation hit him.

Sam stared at Mike confused then slowly all of his fragmented memories to fall into place. 'My name is Sam Winchester, my dad is John, my mum died when I was a baby and I have an older brother Dean.' He declared and then swayed dizzily, 'I ah my head hurts.'

'Come on I'm taking you home.' Mike guided Sam back to the car, 'you had a break through Sam, but it's enough for now.'

'Where's Dean Mike? Who has him?'

'What exactly did you see Sam?'

'Dean, he was tied down to a bed, his knee ... fuck his knee looked like someone smashed it with a hammer, he had dirty bandages on his shoulder and covered in bruises but ... '

'But what?'

'It was the look in his eyes, Mike I have never seen a look like that before not on Dean, he's always the soldier, the protector, my protector.' Sam slammed his fist into the dashboard angrily, 'he's spent his entire life protecting me, and I can't even...' Sam's voice broke as his anger gave over to despair.

'Hey easy Sam, we're gonna find Dean, I promise you we'll find Dean, now do you remember if you saw anyone else in your ah –vision?'

'A woman came into the room, she was laughing and carried a tray, and Dean looked terrified when she came in but I didn't get a look at her. Funny thing though she seemed familiar as though I have already met her or something.' Sam turned his face away and stared out the passenger side window, not wanting Mike to see his tears.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1, the usual stuff of course!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 7

Dean stared up at the ceiling, he watched a tiny spider trap a larger insect in its web, moving in on its prey with a hunger driven intent. A dry laugh rumbled from deep within when he saw the irony of the symbology, he was feeling very much like the prey trapped in a spider's web, in his case though it was three black widow spiders all rolled into one.

He buried the shame and humiliation he felt deep down where no one would be able to pry it open, refused to believe what his aching body revealed, it never happened. He held his breath every time he heard footsteps outside his door because he wanted to listen carefully, not out of fear. He prayed for Hattie to come and not Ellen because Hattie was easier to talk to. He prayed for release, he gave up praying.

Shivering violently he wanted to curl up under thick blankets in a big warm bed and sleep for days. Instead, he had only a thin blanket covering his nakedness, and no heating in the room to take the chill off the air. Perhaps they had left, left him to die in his own filth and illness, he could feel the infections coursing through his body, poisoning him inside and out.

Idly he wondered what Sam was doing, if he was alright, why wasn't he here busting the door down ... oh hang on he was the one who did the big saviour act, Sam was more the thinker and planner. Well he used to be, what if he didn't remember anything. He could be a completely different person now, one that even Dean wouldn't recognise.

A gentle breeze trickled through the room although both the window and door remained locked, Dean turned his head slightly, and stared down the end of the room, he could swear he saw Sam standing there trying to reach him.

'Fuck Dean you're really losing it now.' He muttered to himself blinking back tears of frustration he started his surveillance of the spider and its prey once again. Letting his mind go blank.

The door suddenly swung open and Ellen sashayed in carrying a tray covered with a cloth, she had a strange look on her face and her mouth twisted in a cruel smile she giggled and hummed a tuneless song.

'Miss me Lover Boy?'

'Like a nail in the head.' Dean said turning his face away from his tormentor, he refused to acknowledge that she was a woman now; to him she was pure monster and nothing else.

'Push me Deany and I can arrange that.' Ellen snapped and then she smiled brightly and shook her head making her hair bounce around her face. 'I have a surprise for you.'

'Thanks but I've had all the surprises I care to have for the rest of my life, natural or otherwise.'

'Dean, Dean, Dean what am I going to do with you?' Ellen sighed, 'want to know what I have on the tray?'

'Where's Hattie I haven't seen her for a long time?'

'She was bad and had to be punished.' Ellen pouted, 'she is not allowed to visit you for a while.'

'why, what did she do?'

'She didn't want me to play with you, so I told her that she had to be punished for not sharing.'

'I would like to talk to Hattie, Ellen can you let her talk to me?'

'No!' Ellen shrieked striking Dean viciously across the face, her ring cutting into his cheek, 'now look what you made me do.'

'Fuck you Ellen.' Dean spat out, his face stinging from the latest assault, 'just leave me alone.'

'No, and no more swearing or you will have to have your mouth washed out.' Ellen threatened.

Dean went to add a few more expletives to his next barb just to shock Ellen but when he saw the determined look in her eyes he closed his mouth and looked away; he has learnt the hard way that Ellen follows through with her threats.

'Ah nothing to say Dean? A bit of an improvement I must say.' Ellen smiled and started to hum again.

'What's on the tray?' Dean asked immediately despising himself for sounding so needy and willing to comply.

'I was wondering when you were going to ask.' Ellen said smiling brightly she took the cover off and put the tray on the bed next to Dean, 'I am going to give you a shave.'

'What the?' Dean cried out his eyes growing wide when he saw the long cutthroat razor, 'I don't need a shave.'

'Nonsense you have quite a beard starting, and anyway you need a wash you stink.'

'Well that aint my fault Sister, I'm not the one who tied me to this bed.'

'I was going to let you up to have a bath but if you're going to sass me I won't bother.'

'A bath?'

'Yeah well you're definitely not well enough to stand in the shower so I have run a bath for you.' Ellen smiled and ran the razor's edge down the side of Dean's face, 'but remember Dean try anything to escape and upset myself and Hattie I will use this to do more than simply shave you.'

'How can I run when you busted my knee?'

'Hmm good point, maybe it would be fun to see how far you could get.' Ellen giggled she dragged the blade down his throat and started to scrape it down his chest, 'oh it could be very interesting.'

'Not for me it wouldn't.' Dean muttered under his breath, 'Ellen could you please help me to the bath?' He asked her keeping the tone of his voice sounding neutral and even. 'I promise I won't try to escape.'

'Alright, I had Karen bring home a wheelchair from the hospital,' Ellen laughed, 'she told em it was for her great-grandfather.'

'Thanks.' Dean blinked back the tears of shame brewing; he had to stay calm until he could get a lay of the place. 'Will Karen or Hattie be around as well?'

'Nope you're all mine tonight, all mine.' Ellen sighed as she tugged at the blanket, 'all night.'

'Ah okay, so where's that wheelchair?'

Ellen screwed her nose up and stood up glaring down at him, 'I'll go get it ... now don't you go anywhere.'

'Promise I won't go anywhere.' Dean tried to smile but it was almost impossible for him to do it convincingly.

Ellen shook her head as she went out to get the wheelchair_, at least this time he is trying to behave a bit more. Might be able to have some more fun with him._

She sighed heavily as she wheeled the chair in, having already placed restraints on the armrests, 'ready to go for a spin?'

Dean nodded silently as he stared at the mobile chair, his stare fixed on the restraints 'you know you don't need them, I promise I won't try anything.'

'Yeah I know Baby but they're for you safety too, just in case you fall out while we are moving.' Ellen undid the restraint on the leg with his smashed knee first and then went to the head of the bed and undid the one over his wrist of his injured arm. Clucking under her breath, she undid the bandage and roughly tugged at it to loosen the muck and puss dried and acting like a type of glue. Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes shut as Ellen carelessly pulled skin away with the soiled bandage.

'Oh poor Baby does that hurt?' Ellen cooed as she yanked another piece of cloth from the wound, this time drawing blood, tinged with the black of poison. 'You are in a bad way aren't you?'

'I need to see a doctor at least or take me to the hospital ... please Ellen.' Dean wheezed out as he clung to the last remnants of consciousness.

'Sorry Lover Boy but that aint gonna happen, I'll get Karen to bring home some more meds for you.' Ellen said thoughtfully, 'now let's get you into that bath before it gets too cold.'

Cautiously she untied his other hand and then went to work on the last remaining restraint. Dean's entire being, screamed at him to take advantage of the situation, to knock her down and get out of there but he could only muster enough energy to lift his head off the pillow for a few seconds. 'Here we go.' Ellen wheeled the chair closer to him, set the brakes, and then went around to lift him. He had lost so much weight since his kidnapping; Ellen easily lifted Dean and dropped him onto the chair. Her fingers nimbly fixing the restraints around his fragile, bruised, and lacerated wrists, tucking his blanket over his knees she stood back and smiled down at him, satisfied with her handiwork.

'All set?' She asked and then without waiting to see if Dean even heard her question she took off, wheeling the chair dangerously down the passage to the bathroom, twice she slammed it into the walls, jarring Dean painfully and then when they reached their destination she crashed it into the door. 'Whoops, how silly of me.' She giggled.

Jerking the chair to a stop, Ellen set the brakes and went about undoing the restraints from the wheelchair but left them on his wrists, then she moved closer to Dean and putting her arms under his lifted him easily to the edge of the bath, 'now don't go anywhere.'

Dean slowly raised his head and stared at Ellen in disbelief, he swallowed down on the rising bile as the pain from his shattered knee exploded throughout his body after having it moved and then knocked on the way to the bath.

In a few minutes, she managed to get Dean into the deep bath filled with bubbles from a perfumed bubble bath liquid. Moving faster than he could register, however, Ellen grabbed his wrists and tied them to the tap fittings over his head, stretching his wounded shoulder past pain and hurtling towards numbness. 'Ah fuck!' Dean yelled as she twisted the join, the scabbed over wound burst and bled into the bubbles staining them with black blood.

'Now look at what you did.' Ellen pouted poking Dean viciously in the chest, 'oh well you're just gonna have to stay put in the disgusting water, I'm not going to run you another bath.'

Weakly Dean looked up at her before he let his head drop to wait for the cold fingers of unconsciousness strangle his broken will. Movement in the bath made him sit up wide-eyed and suddenly very aware. 'What the fuck are you doing ... you fucking crazy bitch!'

Ellen hissed and slapped him hard as she settled herself down the other end of the bath, 'relax Lover, it's just easier for me to wash you this way, don't worry we'll have plenty of time to play when I get you back in bed.'

'Untie me please Ellen, I can wash myself.'

'Sorry but you have to learn the hard way Lover, once you realise that this is where you belong and swearing will not be tolerated then I might let you have one hand untied.'

'You sadistic bitch, why don't you just kill me, put me out of my misery?'

'Now where would the fun be in that?' Ellen smiled as she slipped her hand under the water, rubbing his groin and genitals with the soaped sponge. 'Ha, settle down Lover boy time for that later.'

'Let me go Ellen.' Dean fumed, reddening with embarrassment as his body betrayed his thoughts.

'Never, get used to it.' Ellen snapped tired of his constant demands, she gripped his balls tightly and squeezed, twisting her hand at the same time making him cry out in pain, then dropping them suddenly she pushed the soapy sponge up his torso and swirled it around his nipples eliciting violent shivers from Dean.

'N-n-n-no more p-p-p-please.' He whispered, 'Ellen p-p-p-please s-s-s-stop.'

'Oh poor Baby,' Ellen cooed slipping out of the bath she quickly dried and wrapped a thick warm robe around herself, then she undid his wrists and eased him up to a seated position, gently she washed his back taking more care than she had ever shown him before. Then she washed his hair for him, massaging his neck muscles and shoulders, when she felt the water cool off she slipped her arms under his once again and lifted Dean up and helped him swing his legs over the side, 'you okay?'

Dean rolled his eyes upward and nodded his head, he felt too tired and dizzy to answer her. After drying him off Ellen wrapped a thick robe around his shoulders and helped Dean back onto the wheelchair, silently she wheeled him back to the bedroom, this time she didn't retie his wrists to the chair or deliberately crash into anything on the way back.

She pulled the chair to a stop by the window and quickly went to change the soiled bedclothes, this time she added a warm doona and top sheet as well as another blanket.

Finally, satisfied with her handiwork Ellen turned back to Dean, clucking softly she watched him sleep, his face pale under the bruises and cuts, 'why do you have to provoke me Dean?' She whispered wheeling him back to the bed she managed to lift him enough to swing him onto the bed. Still wrapped in the robe she tucked him into the bed and ran her finger lightly down the side of his face. 'Time to play later Dean Honey, time to play later.'

Quietly she left the room, taking the wheelchair with her, she left the restraints off this time, but kept something special just by the door in the passage just in case.

Dean opened his eyes as he heard the door shut and the key turn in the lock sealing him in the room. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, testing his broken knee. With a furtive glance to the door he gripped the bedside table and pulled himself up until he stood upright for the first time in a long time. His legs weak from disuse and his knee still too injured to bear any weight buckled under him and he collapsed unconscious face down.

Humming happily Ellen carried a tray laden with food and warm milk down the passage to Dean's room; she still wore the bathrobe, intent on having some fun with Dean now he had time to rest. She unlocked the door and stepped into the room, a scream of pure rage erupted from her throat when she saw him lying face down on the floor. He had broken her trust the first chance he had. Slamming the tray of food down on the bedside table she rolled him over and lifted him up unceremoniously onto the bed, stripping the warm doona down to the end of the bed she stood staring at him, her body shaking with anger.

Striding out of the room, she grabbed her back up plan and went back to Dean's side. He blinked owlishly at her as he tried to come out of his stupor, his eyes widened as he watched her arms rise above her head once again.

'No please Ellen no!' He cried out.

'You broke my trust!' She screeched, 'I trusted you by not tying you down to the bed again and what do you do? You get up and try to escape.' With a vicious swing she brought the heavy mallet down onto his other knee.

Dean's agony-filled scream echoed through the empty house, 'you fucking bitch.' He spat out as he fought to stay conscious, 'you want me to behave? Well fuck you! I will kill you first before I let you touch me again.' He ranted, the pain driving him on, 'then Hattie and Karen, or maybe I should kill them in front of you. Oh but wait a minute they are all you…three psycho bitches in one body…how did I get so lucky?'

'Stop it Dean.'

'So what do you do to your patients in the hospital Karen?'

'Stop it.'

'Do you rape them? Tie them down and torture them? What about you Hattie? What do you get out of all of this? Fun and games…all around, so who are you really? Ellen? Hattie? Karen? Or is there someone else I haven't met yet?'

'Stop it Dean!'

'Why? What's the matter – have I said something to upset your delicate sensibilities? You know I don't give a freaking care, you deserve everything that's coming to you and with everything in me I can only hope I am the one doing it to you.' Dean ranted, his broken body and soul too fractured for him to cope with anything else, 'Fuck you Bitch you smashed my knees!'

With a small cry, the woman dropped the industrial sized hammer and ran from the room, 'I'm going to tell Ellen on you! You're mean and horrible Dean, I hate you!'

'Hattie? Good go get Bitch number two and I'll tell her too.' Dean called after her. Exhausted he dropped his head back onto the pillow, his rage finally spent. 'Sam where are you?' He whispered, 'I need you little brother.'

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer: as per usual

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 8

Sam sat on the front steps of Mike's house; idly tossing a few small pebbles, he couldn't get the image of Dean out of his mind. He had memorised each one of Dean's bruises, abrasions and his knee. The thought alone of Dean's damaged knee sent shivers down Sam's back, his memory still faded and fragmented in parts but overall was just about recovered, the doctors said that some things are probably not worth remembering and that his sub-conscious was blocking them for a reason.

Sighing heavily he ran his hands through his long dark brown hair, he really should have a haircut seeing it was now down to his shoulders and hanging over his eyes, chuckling to himself he thought of the scolding Dean would give him for not getting his haircut sooner.

'Hey Sam how's it going?' Mike asked as he walked up the footpath, his hands filled with bags of groceries, 'wanna give me a hand?'

'Huh? Oh yeah sure.' Sam blinked as he tried to concentrate on what Mike said, rising slowly he took a couple of bags and started inside with them not waiting for Mike.

'So Sam, how's your day been?' Mike asked a little worried by his young friend's withdrawn behaviour.

'Alright I guess.' Sam muttered as he automatically started to put the groceries away.

'Well as of today I have the next two weeks off.' Mike announced, 'I had some leave owing to me so I thought if you like we could spend the time looking for Dean.'

'You did that for me?' Sam asked quietly keeping his eyes down not wanting to meet Mike's steady stare.

'Yeah well, two heads are better than one.' Mike touched Sam's arm frowning when the younger man flinched at the touch, 'have you had anymore breakthroughs today?'

'Just things from my childhood I guess,' Sam shrugged, 'all I keep seeing is Dean's injuries in my mind, his knee.' Sam's voice started to break as he recalled the images.

'We will find him Sam I promise you.' Mike said just as his mobile phone rang, smiling apologetically to Sam, he answered it, 'hey Karen what's up?' He grinned at Sam and wandered into the living room to chat to his girlfriend.

Sam nodded absently he was still thinking of his vision when he blinked and shook his head, the glass of juice slipped out of his lifeless hand and shattered against the tiled kitchen floor as he winced and pinched his nose tightly.

_He felt so helpless tied to the chair, gagged, and forced to watch the scene unfold in front of him; he could feel someone holding his head still by wrapping their hand in his long hair and twisting it cruelly. He choked on his gag as he watched the obscenities taking place on the bed in the corner. Tied spread-eagled to the bed Dean laid there unmoving, his eyes fixed on the ceiling above him, unblinking and seemingly unaware of the woman straddling him. __She turned and smiled brightly at Sam, before returning to her attention back to tormenting Dean._

'Sam ... what the?' Mike asked as he rushed back into the kitchen hearing the glass shatter, he ended the call from Karen quicker than she liked so he could check on his young charge. 'Sam you okay?' He asked recognising the same signs as before, 'another vision?'

'Mike?' Sam whispered as he dropped to his knees the shards of glass prickling his skin, 'oh God Mike.'

'What was it Sam? I can't help you if you don't tell me what you saw.'

'I-I was ... they tied me to a chair and gagged someone stood behind me and held my head and forced me to...'

'To what Sam? Talk to me please tell me what's going on.'

'She had Dean tied down to the bed and – and what she was doing to him ... ah Mike I saw her face.'

'You saw her? How? Who?'

'She turned and looked at me smiling and then turned back to Dean.' Sam blinked away the scalding tears threatening to boil over. 'I broke you glass.'

'Fuck the glass Sam; I want to know about you!'

'I saw her Mike, I saw someone who looks just like...' Sam hesitated as he absently picked up the broken glass.

'Just like who damn it Sam tell me what's going on!'

'She looked just like Karen.' Sam said quietly keeping his eyes downcast he concentrated on finishing cleaning up the spilled juice and broken glass.

'Karen? But that's not possible.' Mike frowned as he tried to assimilate what Sam had just told him.

'She looked like Karen.' Sam repeated, 'I – I don't know if it was her or not.'

'Do you realise what you are saying Sam?' Mike snapped not willing to think of Karen as a depraved kidnapper.

'Yeah I am saying that someone who looks just like your girlfriend has my brother tied to a bed somewhere, has smashed his knees and tortured and raped him, yeah that's what I saw Mike.' Sam yelled his anger quashing his headache and dizziness that usually came with the precognitive visions.

Mike regarded the young man for a few minutes, trying to get his head around the fact that firstly, Sam has visions and secondly that he saw someone that looks like the one woman he has loved for the last six months. 'So what do you want to do?'

'I – ah I don't know Mike, that's the frustrating thing I really don't know what to do about it, where to find them or anything.' Sam said as he sat down heavily on the kitchen chair and cupped his face in his hands, he felt so tired.

'Sam your legs.' Mike said as he noticed the dribbles of blood appearing on Sam's jeans, 'you still have glass in you.' Grabbing the first aide kit Mike gently started to prise out the largest shards of glass from Sam's knees and legs where he had knelt in the smashed glass. 'Can you slip your jeans off?' He asked as he finished removing the visible pieces of glass but he wanted to check to make sure that there weren't any trapped under the skin.

Stiffly Sam stood up and slid his jeans down over his slim hips and let them pool at his feet, the cool air chilled his bare legs and made him shiver, Mike took time to grab a small throw rug to put over Sam's knees to keep him warm while he finished checking for tiny pieces of broken glass.

'That should do it, none of them are serious, but I'll cover them with some antiseptic ointment and gauze just to be on the safe side.'

'I didn't mean to upset you before Mike.' Sam said quietly, 'I don't understand what's happening to me.'

'That makes you and me both, but hey that's why I have taken time off so the two of us can work this out, you're not on your own Sam and soon we'll find your brother, you'll see.'

'They're in a house Mike, near a river and – and not many houses around them, like the rest of the neighbourhood has been demolished.' Sam said staring at Mike, 'how do I know this?'

Mike sat back on his heels and stared at Sam in shock, he had just described the area where Karen lives, he had only been there once, but he distinctly remembers Karen saying about the houses already demolished, the sale on hers will be finalised in two months. 'Feel up to going for a drive?'

'Huh? Yeah sure I guess, where?'

'Oh I have a hunch, I'll finish cleaning up in here while you go and get a clean pair of jeans.'

'Thanks Mike.' Sam said simply as he limped out of the kitchen in his boxer shorts and T-shirt.

'Yeah sure Sam.' Mike said, his stomach starting to contract with the thought that Karen could be involved in something so heinous.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer: nothing new, just the same as before.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 9

Dean opened one eye slowly and then the other taking the time to let his focus sharpen before he attempted anything else. He was still spread-eagled on the bed, naked and uncovered, his ruined knees swollen, bruised and misshapen a constant and painful reminder of his predicament. His body shook with violent shivers but covered in a cold sweat, he had a fever he knew that. Maybe that was a way out for him, to die by infection, and then they can charge the crazy psycho bitch with his murder._ No way to think Dean, you gotta keep going for Sammy's sake. _

'What did you do to Hattie?' A cold and shrill voice broke through his musings.

'Ah what the fuck now?' Dean moaned as he ignored the intruder, 'let me get some sleep.'

'Sleep? Why? Why should you get to sleep when Hattie has retreated to her dark place?'

'Which one are you then? I lose track, Karen? Ellen? Come on enlighten me.' Dean said, but his words became cut off as he started to cough violently.

'Now what?' Ellen asked angrily striding over to her prisoner she stared at him in horror, his shoulder wound festered with infection, looked black around the scabbed edges, long thin fingers of red spread across his chest and down his arm. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth after his coughing fit, his pale face had a greenish tinge to it and his mouth, and lips were blue. Shivering so hard his teeth chattered but he still stared at her defiantly, 'yeah take a good look bitch at your handy work or on second thoughts why don't you take a picture it'll last longer.'

'You had to provoke Ellen didn't you?' Karen said, her features softening slightly as the nurse claimed control. 'I tried to warn you not to provoke her didn't I?'

'Look Karen is it? Can you get me outta here? Damn it you're a nurse.'

Karen sighed and took in his bedraggled appearance, the obvious fever wracking his frail frame and the obvious weight loss he has endured over the last few weeks. 'I am going to help you into that chair for a short time while I change your bedding and get your injuries cleaned up.' Karen pointed to the armchair nearest the window. 'Now you even try to crawl out of here and I will have you tied up naked on the floor for all the bugs and mice to feast on, do I make myself clear?'

'Gee gotta love your bedside manner nurse!'

Karen glared down at Dean and then slowly undid his restraints hesitating when she took a good look at his mangled knees, 'okay change of plan I'm just going out to the hallway to get the wheelchair, don't move.'

'Hey I aint going nowhere lady.' Dean spat out as he watched her leave the room, frustrated at the fact that although he had to perfect opportunity to escape he couldn't because of his knees.

Karen wheeled the chair in and glanced down at Dean with a strange look on her face, as though she fully expected to see him lying face down on the floor after attempting to escape. 'Okay this is gonna hurt but I'll make it as quick as possible.' Karen warned as she placed her arms under Dean's and laced her fingers together behind him, 'ready? One, two, and three.' As fast as she could she lifted him easily from the bed and manoeuvred him to the waiting wheelchair. Dean screamed as his damaged legs dangled while she moved him, his eyes started to roll back into his head as she lowered him onto the seat and then propped his legs up on the adjustable footrest. 'Dean, Dean you still with me?'

'Mmff.' Dean mumbled incoherently as his head lolled forward onto his chest, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the armrests in a vice-like grip. 'Holy fuck!'

'Dean ... Dean listen to me I am just going to move you over to the window while I change your bed and then I'll take you to the bathroom to clean your wounds alright?'

Karen watched him for a few seconds but he showed no signs of having heard her or even understanding what she said. Sighing heavily she quickly and professionally remade the bed with fresh, crisp sheets and a thick doona, fluffed the pillows, and tidied up his stale vomit from the floor.

'S-s-s-sorry bout the m-m-mess,' he stammered through his chattering teeth.

'It's alright Dean it wasn't your fault.' She said absently as she finished making his room fresh and liveable once again.

'Okay you're next.' She said finally happy with her handiwork, carefully she wheeled him into the bathroom and pulled the wheelchair as close as possible to the basin. With a quiet proficiency, she sorted what she needed from the first aid kit and placed them on the bench. 'Dean, this is going to sting.' She warned lifting some cotton wool swabs soaked in antiseptic she cleaned the shoulder wound first. Dean hissed and gripped the armrests tightly again, but refused to let any tears fall, all he wanted to do was to close his eyes and not open them again.

'Oh my God,' she gasped as she saw the extent of the infection, 'I am so sorry Dean.' She whispered her voice heavy with unshed tears. As tenderly as she could, she worked on cleaning out the worst of the infected flesh, scraping away the black and deadened skin until she could see some pink new flesh. Then she washed the area completely with an antiseptic wash that elicited another hiss of pain from Dean. Finally, she dressed it with an anti-bacterial ointment and clean gauze bandages she wrapped it tightly and placed his entire arm in a sling.

Taking a shaking breath, she glanced down at his knees, but decided to tend to the minor injuries. The assorted cuts and bruises on his body, the last cut on his face needing stitches, but by this time Dean was numb from the pain, all he could feel was her gentle ministrations as she worked on cleaning and dressing his hurts.

After finishing the neat row of tiny stitches Karen stood up straight and stretched her back, 'I'm so sorry for all of this Dean, it won't take much longer.'

Dean laid a hand on hers, 'before you ... you start down ... could I ... water?' Dean tried to string his words together in a cohesive way. Smiling Karen filled a glass of water, and dropped two white tablets in his hand before she passed him the drink, 'only paracetamol Dean just to take the edge off the pain.' She said noticing the suspicious look on his face. Popping them in his mouth, he took the water and swallowed the mild painkillers without question no longer caring about what could happen to him.

Taking a deep breath Karen moved to inspect his knees, swallowing down on rising nausea she forced herself into pure professional nurse mode, 'I have to realign your knees Dean, if not they could heal like this and ... and you may not be able to walk on them.'

'Do it.' Dean's voice was soft but filled with determination. 'Just do it.'

'I'll be right back.' Karen said hurrying away to find something to use as splints for both of his legs. Within moments she was back to find Dean unconscious in the wheelchair finally succumbing to the pain. 'Probably better this way.' She mused as she positioned herself on his right side, after a few attempts and virtually having to re-break his knees, she had them as straightened as possible, splinted, and bandaged before he showed any signs of regaining consciousness. Breathing heavily from the exertion Karen sat on the edge of the bath and regarded her new patient with an even stare. She could see the family resemblance between Dean and Sam, both alike but in many ways so different. Mike had said that Sam was regaining his memory very quickly once he had the initial breakthrough and he was more determined than ever to find his brother.

She had Ellen under tight control now, not wanting to unleash her on the poor young man anymore, perhaps she should ring Mike and tell him, tell him what?

'Sammy?' Dean whimpered in his sleep calling out for his younger brother. Exactly like Sam did when he was so ill in the hospital, the bond between the two brothers the strongest she had ever seen before.

Wheeling Dean back into the bedroom she carefully lifted him back onto the bed and lifted each leg in turn covering them with the doona she brushed his hair back from his face, she brushed a chaste kiss on his cheek, 'sleep well Dean.' She whispered as she pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and sat down on the armchair near the window. Staring out she watched the quiet street for signs of life when she saw a very familiar car driving slowly past her house. She had to act now before Hattie or Ellen got unleashed and silenced her professional voice.

She pressed the speed dial key and waited for Mike's phone to connect, moments later the car stopped and then Mike answered, 'Hey Mike.'

'Karen? You okay?'

Karen hesitated and glanced over at the sleeping Dean, 'no not really ... come on up Mike and bring Sam with out, I have something you have to see.'

'What are you talking about Karen?'

'I know that you are parked just out the front, I'm watching you as we speak.' She smiled as Mike got out of the car and looked up at the window where she stood waving, 'please come in now, you have to hurry Mike.' Karen's voice sounded strained as she hung up not game to speak anymore. Ellen fought for control and it took all of her concentration to keep her on a tight leash.

'I am sorry for all of this Dean.' She whispered as she hurried downstairs to let Mike and Sam in.

'Hey Mike, Sam.' She greeted them with a small smile as she let them in and locked the door behind them.

'What's up Karen?' Mike asked his eyes narrowing suspiciously as he saw the strained look on her face, 'what's wrong?'

'Please come upstairs and I will tell you everything but you have to hurry there's not much time left.' Karen said cryptically as she led the two men upstairs to Dean's room.

Sam let out a small cry as he saw Dean lying in the bed, he looked so small, so fragile as he lay there unmoving. 'What did you do to him?' He yelled angrily.

'Nothing, I did nothing.' Karen shot back, 'look I'm giving you your brother now take him and get out of here, you too Mike.'

'Karen what the hell is going on?' Mike demanded as he watched Sam tenderly check his older brother's injuries.

'Welcome to the party boys, sorry Karen had to go.' Ellen smiled smugly as she let her gaze rake hungrily over Mike and then Sam, 'fuck Karen has been holding out on me.'

'Who are you?' Mike rasped, 'where's Karen?'

'Oh she's here, but she's not allowed to come out and play she's ruined all my fun.'

'What did you do to Dean?' Sam demanded as he discovered Dean's legs encased in bandages and splints. 'What the fuck have you done to him?'

'Nothing compared to what I am gonna do to the two of you!' Ellen purred as she pulled a knife from her waistband and flicked it at Mike catching him in the stomach, 'move Sam or Dean's next.' Ellen threatened producing another throwing knife.

'Let them go!' Sam said as he stood up and drew himself up to his full height.

TBC

Author's Note: I just wanted to thank everyone who has sent me such positive and encouraging reviews, I totally appreciate each and everyone and they are all inspirations to keep writing.


	10. Chapter 10

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer: as per chapter 1, the usual stuff.

ooo0000ooo

CHAPTER 10

'Sammy?' Dean whispered as he tossed restlessly in his sleep, he could hear his baby brother's voice as clear as if he was standing right next to him ... hang on a minute, Dean opened his eyes slowly and waited until his sight settled and came into focus. He stared up in shock when he saw the lanky frame of Sam standing next to the bed, 'nah must be still dreaming.' Dean muttered, but then he heard a voice that made his blood go cold.

'Step away from your brother Sam, there is nothing you can do for him now.' Ellen said her voice chillingly calm, 'I suggest that you take the detective and get out of here now. Forget you ever had a brother, because I am sure he is going to forget you very soon.'

'When hell freezes over bitch.' Dean said as forcefully as he could. 'Get outta here Sammy, she's one psycho bitch.'

'It's okay Dean, we're getting you out of here.' Sam said keeping his eyes fixed on Ellen's face, 'she's not going to do anything to stop us.'

'Dude, she ...' Dean started to speak but then he started to cough violently, long harsh coughs that rattled in his chest.

'Drop the knife.' Sam said trying to sound in control even though his heart was beating so hard it nearly burst through his chest, he tried to ignore the sound of Dean's tortured coughs he had to concentrate on getting them out alive. 'I don't want to hurt you so please drop the knife.'

'You don't want to hurt me and yet I am the one with the knife?' Ellen giggled and aimed it at Sam, flicking it with blinding speed and accuracy.

The tip of the knife hovered at Sam's neck and then it dropped to the floor without even touching him.

'How? How did you do that?' Ellen gasped her eyes wide in shock.

'Ah not really sure myself, but it's pretty cool.' Sam grinned, 'now I am taking Mike and Dean and we're leaving here.'

'You really think that I am going to let you walk out of here?'

'I don't want to hurt you Ellen; I can see that you need help we can get you help.' Sam tried to coax the woman into surrendering peacefully and letting them get out of there alive. Although there was something in her eyes that made him shiver and step back, a small sly grin formed as she stepped closer to the young man.

'Perhaps we were too quick in choosing which brother to take.' Ellen said her gaze raking over Sam appreciatively. 'Maybe you would have been the tastier one.'

'Karen? Please you have to stop this.' Mike moaned as he struggled to sit up, his hands pressing the stab wound in his stomach tightly trying to staunch the bleeding, his own blood flooding from his body, it felt so surreal, he had no pain just a numbness and a feeling of tiredness.

'Karen? Ha Karen is hiding she is so weak, thought that she could better me by letting my prize go!' Ellen laughed, 'honestly between her and that sissy-girl Hattie it's a wonder I can keep it all together.'

'You don't have to anymore Ellen; we can get help for you so you don't have to worry about Karen or Hattie anymore.' Sam said holding his hands up in an almost submissive gesture.

'Stop it; you're trying to confuse me!' Ellen cried, 'no it's not going to work.'

'Karen please you are a nurse, look at Mike ... look at Dean they both need to get to hospital they are going to die if we don't get them help.'

'Stop it, Karen is staying put.' Ellen screamed her hand moving faster than Sam could realise her third throwing knife hidden until she flicked it at the last moment the tip of the blade puncturing Sam's shoulder just above his heart. Gasping in pain, he stared down at the offending weapon protruding from his left shoulder, and then he rolled his eyes up and fixed Ellen with a deadly glare.

'You are not going to hurt them anymore.' Sam said his voice low and even, 'this ends and it ends now Ellen.'

'Never, it will never finish and you will never be rid of me.' Ellen laughed hysterically 'you may think you have won and freed your brother and friend but this is only the beginning.'

'Enough Ellen, the police are on their way and you are going to jail where you belong.' Sam said as he walked towards the woman, the only visible sign of his pain was the shaking in his left arm.

Ellen stared up at the determined look on Sam's face, indecision flashed across her face as Karen and Hattie tried to fight for dominance.

'Karen, come on I know you're in there.' Sam caught a glimpse of the nurse's caring gaze, 'I can see the nurse who helped me in hospital, who helped me get my memory back. The nurse that got help for Dean, fight Karen, fight her.'

'You are really delusional aren't you Winchester!' Ellen screamed stepping back her hand brushed the handle of her favourite weapon. 'Shame we don't have more time to get to know each other, I bet you're a better fuck than your brother.' She snarled, with a strength belying her petite build she swung the mallet up and out connecting with the side of Sam's head, he dropped lifelessly to the floor, blood seeping from the cut on his temple.

'No!' Dean cried out as he struggled to sit up, horror shining on his face, 'Sam ... Sammy come on wake up!'

'Gee lover now why couldn't you give me as much attention.' Ellen purred as she sauntered over to Dean, effortlessly stepping over Sam's prone body. Bending down she placed a bruising and crushing kiss on his lips biting viciously at his lips, pulling away she licked his taste from her lips and then went to stare down at Mike and then finally at Sam, 'such a waste of perfect male meat.' She sighed turning back to Dean she blew him a kiss, 'bye lover I will be seeing you very soon!'

ooo0000ooo

Dean stood leaning against his crutches and gazed around the motel room sighing heavily, he had been out of hospital for two days and spent most of that time sleeping, now he was restless and itching to get out of the place.

Sam still had his arm in a sling, the throwing knife having nicked a nerve caused more damage than first thought, making it impossible for him to drive so they were stuck here for a while longer.

'Where do you think you are going?' Sam asked as he walked in balancing two take away coffees in a cardboard tray.

'Just stretching the body.' Dean sighed, 'Dude where have you been?'

'Just got us some coffee oh I rang the hospital Mike is getting out tomorrow.'

'That's great news; he ah helped you a lot didn't he.' Dean asked hating the insecure note he had recently acquired in his voice.

'Yeah he was, he kept me from totally losing it while I couldn't remember anything.' Sam said quietly passing a cup to Dean, 'Dude sit down before you fall down.'

'Doc said I had to keep moving and not...'

'He also said not to push yourself, I was there remember.'

'Fuck it Sam, I'm going stir crazy in this place.'

Sam stared at his older brother for a moment, weighing what his reaction will be to the rest of Sam's news, 'Mike asked if we would like to stay with him until we are well enough to leave.'

'Stay with him?' Dean frowned and looked up at Sam, 'do you want to?'

'Well he has a house and it's a lot bigger than this room.' Sam ventured carefully gauging Dean's reactions, 'but if you don't want to, it's cool we can stay here.'

'A house?'

'Yeah and a game station.' Sam grinned.

'Dude why didn't you say so.' Dean grinned and then wincing with pain he sat down on the bed and dropped the suddenly offending crutches.

'Dean? You okay?' Sam asked quickly moving to his brother's side.

'Get off me.' Dean mumbled, 'I'm fine just tired.'

'Dean ... do you ... I mean if you...'

'Spit it Sam.'

'If you want to talk ...'

'Dude you're breaking the rules ... no chick flick moments.'

'I've heard you cry out in your sleep.' Sam pressed on, not sure why but suddenly it seemed to be very important. 'I watched you in the hospital every time one of the nurses came close to you. Dude you were the king of flirts now you flinch whenever a woman comes near you.'

'Dude I said no chick flicks.' Dean snapped, 'gotta go to the bathroom pass me the crutches.'

'Dean we have to talk about this.'

'I am gonna have more to talk about if I don't get to the bathroom.'

Sam picked the crutches up one by one and passed them to his brother, 'Dean this is important.'

'So is my full bladder.' Dean said over his shoulder as he slowly made his way to the bathroom.

'Dean we ... what happens if you can't bear being touched by or near a woman.' Sam said watching his brother's back stiffen. 'What are you going to do if we have to help a woman in our line of work that happens a lot, we have to deal with women all of the time.'

Dean kept going until he could slam the door behind him, Sam stared at the shut door and kicked the end of the bed angrily this wasn't going as well as he had planned. The telephone on the nightstand rang startling Sam, it wasn't their mobiles as usual, and no one knew that they were staying at this particular motel. They had changed motel rooms three times since their run-in with Ellen.

'Yes?'

'Sam, Sam, Sam did you really think that you could hide from me forever?'

'Who is this?'

'Why Sam I am hurt but then again I did get to know your brother better than you.' The woman mocked Sam.

'Ellen?' Sam breathed turning he stared at the still shut bathroom door.

'Very good Sam, now I think we need to talk.'

'There's nothing to talk about Ellen, except for the fact that you should just give yourself up and make it easier for yourself.'

'Shut it and listen Sam, we need to talk I want my prize back.'

'You can't have him.'

'In one hour Sam, come alone, I will be waiting for you in the park across the road from your motel. Remember Sam I want to speak to you alone, bring anyone or call the police and I will make sure that Dean will never look at women the same way again, or even look at anything at all again.'

Sam hung the phone up and sank down on the edge of the bed absently rubbing his aching shoulder as Dean hobbled back in.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer: as per the usual from chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 11

Dean stared down at Sam for a few minutes, his brother had a strange look on his face not quite a grimace, but it was enough to worry him. 'Sammy come on let's have it.'

'Huh? Have what?'

'The lecture ... about me and my ahh problems regarding the fair sex.' Dean tried to make his voice sound light and joking but instead it sounded even more strained and emotional than usual.

'Oh, sorry Man I was just thinking about something else.'

'What? What else could be there to ... hang on the phone rang before didn't it? The motel one not our mobiles.'

'Yeah.'

'So?'

'So what?'

'Fuck Sam I am not in the mood to play twenty questions with you, who was on the phone?'

Sam rolled his eyes up to look at Dean, chewing his lower lip he desperately tried to think of a plausible story for him to believe, hell for that matter for Sam to believe also.

'Okay Sam now you got me worried, and you know I do not do worried so spill.'

'It was Ellen.' The words came out of Sam's mouth before he could stop himself, 'she wants to meet with me.'

'What the fuck?' Dean dropped down on the twin bed and stared at his brother his face paling by the second, 'what ... what did she want?'

'To talk to me.'

'Sam!' Dean growled, he could feel his heart starting to pound against his chest in a desperate bid to be free.

'She wants me to meet her in the park across the road in an hour, and I have to be completely alone.' Sam said as he kept his gaze on Dean's face reading each reaction that crossed it, 'she wants you back.'

Dean stiffened and ran his hand through his hair as he tried to comprehend what Sam had just said, 'well it's simple then we just smoke the bitch.'

'What about Karen?' Sam asked quietly, 'I really only knew her and she was not evil or psychotic like Ellen.'

'Same person Sammy, same cold hearted bitch.'

'What did she do to you Dean? I really need to know now.'

Dean sat back and pretended to pick at a bit of fluff on his sleeve unable to meet Sam's gaze. 'I remember seeing her standing in the middle of the road and swerving to miss her ...'

Sam sat back and waited silently for Dean to keep going, knowing how hard it was for him to finally talk about his ordeal.

'I woke up lying in a bed, and realised it wasn't a hospital room ... you were nowhere around and umm Hattie was there. I had a helluva lump on my head and my shoulder was all bandaged up.' Dean took a deep breath before he could continue he glanced up at Sam to gauge the look on his face, expecting to see one of pity but instead it was a clear and calm look of concern, no disgust, no pity just honest concern, shifting his focus he stared at the window as the memories came back faster than he wanted. 'Ah Hattie said that I was alone in the car, you were never there, that she saved me and brought me home to recover, then like in the blink of an eye Hattie was gone and Ellen was standing there yelling at me for upsetting Hattie. I got mad coz she wouldn't tell me where you were. Anyway she started in on me straight away and then left, I guess I must have passed out coz when I came too I was still alone, I know I tried to stand up but man I felt like crap I know that. Hattie came in with some lunch and I tried to reason with her and that's when she told me ... she told me that you died in the accident.' Dean shook his head refusing to let the tears show, 'fuck it Sam why dredge all this up now?'

'Coz you have to for your own sake and I ... I need to know before I confront her.' Sam said keeping his voice low and free from the emotions that were raging inside of him.

'I yelled and cursed and next thing Ellen was there flying into me, aiming at my shoulder ... next thing I knew she had me back on the bed and – and handcuffed to it ... naked.' He whispered the last word he could feel the heat rising in his face, the blush of embarrassment staining his cheeks. 'She had her fun, kept taunting me about your being dead which I knew was a lie.'

'How ... how did you know I wasn't dead?'

'I could feel it ... shit I dunno Sammy I just knew.' Dean took a shuddering breath and took a minute to compose himself enough to finish, 'next thing I know she pulls out this mother of a hammer and slams it into my knee.' His voice broke then and unconsciously he started to rub his knees, both still encased in braces, 'I don't remember a lot after that for a while I was kinda in and out of it, until Karen made an appearance, Dude she wasn't the kind and loving nurse you knew, she was just as cold-hearted as Ellen threatened me with you, coz you were staying with a cop and Ellen had access to you through him.'

Sam opened his mouth to speak but the look on Dean's face silenced him, his brother had to finish this before it destroyed him.

'Ellen came back said that she wasn't allowed to hurt me coz Karen said I had to heal so she ... so she ... she ahh fuck Sam I was handcuffed to the bed, my knee and shoulder stuffed. I wasn't thinking straight and had no way of stopping her.'

'Dean I ...'

'How can it happen Sam? How can a woman rape a man? I – I tried everything I could think of to get her off me but ... I have never felt so helpless Sam, how can something like that happen. Tell me coz I need to know.' Dean cried, tears running freely down his face as his body shuddered, the realisation of what happened to him finally smashing through his defences.

'Dean I ...'

'I was helpless Sam ... I have never felt like that before and she fed off it, the more pain and ... and ... she fed off it like it was a drug or something.' Dean said and then took a quivering breath and stayed silent for a few minutes until he could trust himself to speak again. He risked another look at Sam expecting to see the concern replaced with repulsion instead he saw the tears in Sam's eyes and the look of rage on his face, rage at the woman who had violated his older brother, who had broken such a proud and strong man.

'I – I actually thought I saw you standing in the corner of the room at one stage,' Dean let out a bitter laugh at the memory, 'she did what she wanted I guess, and then ... then she came in with a wheelchair Karen brought from the hospital, she took me to the bathroom for a bath.' Dean stopped speaking lost in that particular memory his eyes clouded over and he lost all colour in his face again.

'Dean? You okay?' Sam asked going to sit next to his brother, 'we can stop now...'

'She handcuffed my hands to the taps and broke open my shoulder...' Dean spoke now as though he was talking to himself, 'she did what she wanted after that and then, then she took me back to the room and left me unrestrained in the wheelchair, I – ah tried to stand up to test my leg and went down, she found me there and went berserk,' Dean worked his fingers into jeans, unknowingly he fretted holes into the fabric before drawing blood as he kept scratching and working into his own skin. 'She smashed my other knee ... carried on like a lunatic, all three of them came out Ellen, Karen and then Hattie, three bitches all rolled into one psychotic evil bitch. I was in and out of it after that, had a fever and the infections anyway, Karen came in and found me, guess she took pity on me and was able to clean up and then cleaned me, the Doc said that if she hadn't done what she had then I would have...' Dean's voice broke completely then and he turned his face away from Sam's penetrating stare.

'After that she called me and Mike to come and save you.' Sam finished for him, 'I am so sorry Dean.'

'Why? You couldn't have done anything about it, it happened and now it's finished.'

'I couldn't help you when you needed it.' Sam's voice cracked as he tried to make sense of what had happened to his brother, 'I couldn't even remember you and you needed me.'

'Sammy this is not your fault.'

'If we had left when you wanted none of this...'

'Hey I am not telling you again, Sammy, Sam it's not your fault.' Dean turned around to look deep into Sam's eyes, he had to make the younger man understand and to stop taking on so much guilt, 'this was never, ever your fault. Man you could've died in that crash, I wasn't there for you to protect you when you needed me. Neither of us are to blame for the insanity of another person.'

'Dean I...'

'Nope Sammy that's it, no more to say. She did a number on me and now she wants to do a number on you. This is gonna end Sam, here and now she is going down.'

Sam blinked back the tears and swallowed down on the rising bile, as he regarded his older brother, Dean was all but passing out as he sat there trying to hold it all in.

'Okay so we have time, Dean if you want to do something then you need to rest Dude. I mean it – lie down and get some rest and then we can take her on together.'

'Sam you're not...'

'I'm not going to do anything but make sure that you get some sleep, Dean you're falling off the bed now lie down before you fall.'

Dean glared up at Sam but he had to agree, the reliving of his horrors coupled with his own pain and frustration at being helpless took a toll on him and his eyes were closed before his head hit the pillow.

Sam sat watching Dean for a few minutes making sure that he was completely out of it before he glanced down at his watch, he had ten minutes left, with shaking hands he picked up Dean's crutches and propped them against the wall by the front door, 'sorry Man but it's the only way.' He said quietly as he slipped out of the motel room and locked the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His hand hovered over his gun nestled safely under his belt and the knife sheathed on his wrist as he hurried across the road and jogged into the park a little further, still able to keep an eye on the door of the motel room but far enough away to make sure Ellen didn't get easy access to Dean.

'Hey Lover Boy look at you.' Ellen's cold voice came from behind him, spinning around Sam pulled out his gun and had it aimed at her as he came to a stop.

'Ooh I like a man with a big...' Ellen smirked, 'so where's Deany?'

'Where you can't get to him.'

'Sam, Sam, Sam what am I gonna do with the two of you?'

'Leave us the hell alone.'

'Hmm thought of that but sorry can't accommodate that request got another?'

'Die.'

'Oh we are witty aren't we ... so tell me how is Dean's booboos?'

'Why?'

'Oh I do care about my _pets_.' Ellen threw the word at him, 'although he is damaged goods now, so what about it Sammy does the younger brother live up to the reputation of the older one?'

'You are never going to find out.' Sam said stepping to his left so he could keep the motel door in his peripheral vision.

'Oh Sammy please no more dramatics we can be adult about this.'

'What? The fact that you ruined my brother physically? Or the fact that you abused him so much he...'

'He enjoyed it Sam don't let him tell you otherwise.'

'You bitch.' Sam lifted his gun slightly higher and took aim, 'give me one good reason why I don't kill you right now?'

'Sam? Please don't shoot.'

'Karen?'

'Please, Hattie is trapped and she is a child, you can't kill her without killing us.'

'Then what do you suggest Karen? I can't believe you helped in all of this.'

'I am so sorry Sam I can't control Ellen she is so strong.'

'Let me help you Karen, then Ellen need never...'

'Nice try Sammy but no gold star.' Ellen snarled as she took a step closer to him, 'but Karen is right about one thing, kill me and both her and Hattie die as well, you will kill all of us.'

Sam lowered his gun, his resolve crumbling and then before he could react Ellen was standing next to him, or was it Karen? 'I am so sorry Sam.' She whispered as she gripped his arm, shocked he felt the sharp prick in the crook of his elbow.

'Karen?' He whispered as his legs started to buckle under him, 'why?'

'Sorry Sam but it's for the best.' She said as she put his arm around her shoulders and wrapped hers around his narrow waist, 'wow you are tall aren't you.' She muttered through gritted teeth as she guided his stumbling body towards her car, 'okay big boy get in there.' She pushed him into the back seat, tucked his legs in as best as she could before locking the door and slamming it shut.

'It's okay, I'm a nurse.' She said at as a couple stopped and stared at her curiously, 'he's a diabetic and had a bit of a turn, just taking him home to rest.'

'Do you need any help at all?'

'Nope, no thanks anyway he just needs to get some rest, these young ones get so stubborn don't they.' Karen smiled brightly and waved at them as she slipped in behind the steering wheel and started the car.

'Karen please.' Sam moaned as he fought against the effects of the drug, 'don't do this.'

'Just relax Sammy, and it will all work out for the best I promise you.'

'But Dean ... needs ... me.' Sam's voice faded as he finally succumbed to the sedative.

'That's what I am counting on.' Ellen smiled as she checked her make up in the rear vision mirror before pulling into the traffic, an unconscious Sam lying on the back seat completely unaware of where they were going or how far away from Dean they were heading.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer: as per the usual on chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 12

Dean woke with a start, drenched with sweat and his heart beating wildly he stared around the room in disbelief. Sam had gone without him, leaving him to sleep, 'fuck it Sammy.' He growled as he pushed the blankets off and tugged at his braced legs until he managed to get both of them over the edge of the bed. It was then that he realised Sam had left the crutches way over the other side of the room, 'nice one Jerk!' His anger getting the better of him, Sam was really going to cop it when he caught up with him.

After a painful and exhausting fifteen minutes Dean managed to manoeuvrer himself around the furniture to where his crutches stood, panting heavily he waited for the latest wave of dizziness to pass before he unlocked the door and went out into the late afternoon sun. Hobbling carefully he managed to get across the road and to a point where he could scan the area for signs of Sam and the psycho.

'Are you alright young man?' A couple asked as he struggled to stay upright on his crutches.

'Yeah thanks, ahh I'm looking for my brother. You haven't seem him have you? Freakishly tall, dark brown hair that gets in his eyes, skinny as a bean pole?'

'Why that sounds like the young man we saw before.' The woman said to her husband, 'but he was with a young woman.'

'Where ... where did you see them Ma'am?'

'Down at the car park just down there, only...'

'Only what?' Dean asked trying not to snap at the helpful couple.

'Only he looked quite ill and unsteady on his feet, she was helping him into a car.'

'Yes that's right, she said that she was a nurse and he was a diabetic and had a turn.' Her husband chimed in.

'Yes, yes she said that she was taking him home to rest.'

'You didn't happen to see which way they went did you?'

'Well let me see, yes I think she drove off to the east.'

'No Joan, she drove off straight down the highway away from town, now young man are you sure you're alright? You look just the opposite to me.'

'Thanks Sir I'm fine I just want to find my brother.'

'Oh but the nurse isn't she?'

'No Ma'am she is dangerous and I think she's probably done something to Sam.'

'Oh dear we didn't know.' Joan cried out, visibly upset at Dean's comment. 'She seemed so nice.'

'Yeah she does.' Dean muttered, 'it's okay Ma'am you weren't to know and you have been a huge help thank you.'

'Do you want us to call the police?'

'No, no thanks Ma'am I'm gonna do that right now.' Dean said pulling out his mobile phone he looked up Mike's number, silently thanking Sam for putting it in his phone just in case of anything. 'Mike, hi ah this is Dean ... Sam's bro ...'

'What can I do for you Dean?'

'She's ... she's taken Sam Mike.'

'What?'

'Look I can't drive with my busted knees can you help?'

'Yeah hang tight and I will be right with you.'

'I'll wait for you in the motel room, room twelve.'

'Got it, just let me get organised and I'll be right there.'

'Thanks Mike.' Dean hung up, angry and frustrated at having to go to a stranger for help, especially one who helped Sam when he couldn't.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam tried to open his eyes three times before he finally succeeded; his throat dry and scratchy gave him a thirst so bad he felt sick. He still felt so light-headed and dizzy he could barely keep his eyes open.

When he tried to move sharp jabs of pain stopped him and as his awareness started to grow he realised someone tied, or rather chained him to a wall. His wrists trapped by thick metal cuffs above his head, blood trickled down his arms from where they bit into his skin. Another metal band was around his neck keeping his head immobile prevented him from looking down to check the rest of his body. Tentatively he tried to move each leg but tight metal cuffs around his ankles prevented the slightest movement.

'Nice to see you awake Sammy.'

'Where?' Sam tried to lick his dry and peeling lips but he had no saliva at all, 'water please.'

'Well hmm seeing you ask so nicely.' A hand appeared in his line of sight holding a glass of water to him, a straw in it to help him drink.

'Thank you.' He said finally quenching his thirst. 'Where are we?'

'Somewhere safe, so Sammy what will you do to keep your brother free?'

The question caught him by surprise and he remained silent unsure of how to answer it.

'I asked you a question Sam, what will you do to keep your brother free?' A sharp slap stung his cheek emphasising her impatience with his silence.

'I don't understand what you want.' He managed to mumble, his face stinging from the blow.

'Now for someone who has gone to college you really are quite dumb aren't you.' Ellen mocked him, 'let me make it easier for you. If you do what I want without fighting me or arguing with me, then I will leave your brother alone.'

'And if I don't?'

'Then Dean will be the audience for a little show I am currently writing, it's called Slamming Sammy. Starring well you and me for a very exclusive audience.'

'He will kill you.'

'Not with his precious baby brother's life at stake, your darling sibling knows exactly what I am capable of.'

'Who are you?'

'Oh we haven't been properly introduced have we?' She laughed reaching up she grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to look down at her, 'I am your worst nightmare Sammy, I am the one who took your brother and crushed him and I am the one who will do the same to you, my name is Ellen and welcome to my playroom.'

'Where's Karen?'

'She is here, watching with anticipation. Did you know how she struggled while she nursed you in hospital? Having to wash that magnificent body of yours, to tend all of your hurts and booboos. Sigh, all of the fun she could have had when you had no memory oh she did very well not to do anything and bring suspicion down on us.'

'Karen is a decent person Ellen let her out to talk to me.'

'Ha, and what makes you think she wants to talk to you.'

'What about Hattie? I haven't met her yet.'

'And you won't, Hattie knows she is not allowed in here, that this room is for grownups only. So she stays put quite willingly until she is old enough to join in.'

'Karen please I know you're in there, what about Mike? He'll help Dean find me.'

'Oh please, that cop couldn't find his way out of a paper bag.' Ellen scoffed as she ran her hands down Sam's bare chest admiring his taut muscles and physique, 'you really are quite gorgeous for such a baby.'

'I am not a baby.' Sam ground out, he could feel the heat rising in his face and now he understood just how helpless Dean must have felt.

'Twenty-three years of age, I would say that classifies you as still a baby.' Ellen cooed running a fingernail along his waistband, 'such a shame to keep a body like yours all covered up.'

'Ah ... could I get another glass of water?' Sam stammered, 'I am so thirsty I feel sick.'

'Oh poor baby.' Ellen poured another glass full of icy cold water and held it to his mouth for him to sip from the straw. She watched him drink it frantically trying to quench his growing thirst and then she pulled her hand away the suddenness of movement sending the last of the water spattering over Sam's bare skin.

He let out a hiss as it made contact, the iciness making him shiver unbidden. 'Wh-wh-why did you do that?'

Because I felt like it.' Ellen laughed, 'oh baby I am gonna enjoy breaking you in.'

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer: as per the usual

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 13

Sam watched Ellen carefully as she moved around the room gyrating seductively in front of him, he had to remain calm and try not to think of what she did to Dean. _Dean how the hell did he cope with all of this and stay Dean?_

'You really shouldn't ignore me when I ask you a question.' Ellen interrupted his reverie slapping him soundly, 'I hate to be ignored.'

'I ah didn't ignore you Ellen, it's just that ahh I don't feel so good.'

'Nonsense you are just being rude.'

'No, no honestly I feel like I'm gonna hurl.' Sam said, relieved in a strange way that he did feel so nauseous vomiting was fast becoming a good option. Ellen stood staring at him her eyes narrowing as she took in his slightly green sheen, clammy skin and glassy eyes.

'If you're lying what I did to Dean will pale in comparison to what I will do to you.' She threatened as she undid his restraints leaving the one around his neck until last, 'remember Sammy no tricks.' She said as she undid it and guided him to the bathroom.

Sinking to his knees at the toilet, Sam felt his stomach lurch one last time losing the contents of it in one long retch. Gagging slightly he felt his aching shoulders sag and his legs turn to water, weakly he felt himself slide down the wall until he only thing keeping him upright was the toilet itself.

'Ooh poor baby is sick.' Ellen cooed as she squatted in front of Sam, 'think you need to be cleaned up.'

'Can I talk to Karen please Ellen?' Sam asked between each shuddering breath, his stomach still roiled and threatened to explode again. 'I'm sick, really sick I need Karen's help.'

'Shh Sam, it's alright I'm here.' Karen said as she brushed his hair back from his eyes, 'let's get you cleaned up.'

'Karen?' Sam blinked and tried to focus on her face, same as Ellen's but there were subtle differences not physical but differences just the same.

'Come on Sweets, I'm not going to have much time with you.' Karen said with a sad smile, 'let's get you in the shower first, can you manage by yourself?'

Sam nodded but let her help him stand up; once he regained his equilibrium he lurched towards the shower cubicle. 'Ah sorry Karen.' He mumbled as dizziness made him sway unsteadily and brace himself against the wall to stop falling. 'Don't know what's wrong...'

'Easy Sam,' Karen helped him onto a shower stool before turning the water on, 'don't worry bout it I'm used to showering men.' She grinned at the embarrassment shining in his eyes.

Relishing the feel of the hot water on his aching body Sam closed his eyes and let Karen wash his back. 'Feels good.' He admitted as she massaged his strained neck and shoulder muscles with soapy hands.

'Glad you like it Sammy boy.' Ellen giggled in his ear before nibbling his ear lobe, 'my you are a big boy aren't you.'

'Where's Karen?' He yelped jumping up in fright he grabbed a towel and turned the taps off.

'I got sick of waiting so she's back where she belongs.' Ellen laughed happily, 'oh slowly does it Sammy boy I want to enjoy the show.'

'Where are my clothes Ellen?'

'Oh I burnt them.' She said with a dismissive wave, 'they were ruined anyway.'

'I need clothes Ellen.'

'You need clothes?' She echoed him angrily, 'you do not tell me what you need. I tell you!'

'S-s-sorry Ellen.' Sam stammered dropping his gaze to the floor.

'Hmm nice to see you realise your place so quickly Sammy, keep this up and things will be a lot better for you.'

'Th-thank you.'

'So do you feel better after throwing up that is?'

'Yeah, I mean yes thanks Ellen I feel a lot better.' Sam said as he tightened the towel around his waist again.

'Well come on then, if you keep behaving and being respectful then we won't have to string you up again.'

'Thanks Ellen.' Sam's stomach tightened as he tried to keep himself sounding passive. 'I – I am trying.'

'Very good, so this is where you will sleep.' Ellen unlocked a door and led Sam into a windowless small room, with two small grated vents at the top of the outer wall, a single bed in one corner and a small table next to it the only furniture in the room. 'If you continue to behave then I might, just might allow you to move into my bedroom.'

'Ah thank you Ellen.' Sam kept his head down and tried to make sure the disgust he felt didn't sound as he spoke.

'Okay into bed with you big boy.' Ellen led him by the arm to the bed and pushed him backwards onto the mattress. Sam let out a small woof of air as his body collided with the hard mattress, his breath knocked from his lungs.

Before he knew what was happening Ellen straddled his waist and running her fingers lightly up his left arm she pushed it up until she could snap a handcuff around it, silencing his protests with a finger on his lips Ellen did the same with his right arm, kissing him gently she slid down his body and trapped his ankles in handcuffs attached to the bed-end.

'Ellen what ... why?' Sam gasped his eyes growing wide with fear, 'I won't...'

'Sh, it is for your own good, I don't want you to fall out of the bed, or roam around and get hurt in the dark.' Ellen giggled, 'anyway there's something about strapping young men being handcuffed to my bed that just gives me goosebumps!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean twisted his crutches in his hands listlessly as he waited for Mike to turn up, he hated turning to the cop who had replaced him temporarily in Sam's life but he didn't know where else or who else to turn too.

'Dean?' A deep masculine voice called from outside making Dean shudder even more, 'Dean you in there?'

'It's open Mike.' Dean finally answered his hand caressing his handgun as he watched the door open and the older man step inside carefully moving with the stitches still fresh in his side.

'Hey Dean.'

'Hey Mike.' Dean regarded the man evenly, still unwilling to put his gun away just yet.

'So what's going on Dean? I think you had better start from the beginning.'

'Well to tell you the truth Mike, I'm not exactly sure Sam answered the phone while I was in the shower, he told me Ellen had rung and wanted to meet with him alone, we had a – a talk ... about El ... stuff and then we decided to go together after I had some rest. When I woke up he left my crutches out of my reach and the door locked. From what some witnesses say she must have drugged him. Fuck Mike she has Sam, he's – he would never cope if she does to him what she did to me.'

'What did she do to you Dean? You have done everything to avoid making a statement about it.'

'Drop it Mike.' Dean growled as he reached for his crutches.

'Dean what did she do?' Mike pressed the issue, not quite sure why but he knew he had to find out. 'Tell me Dean what did Ellen do to you?'

'She raped me!' Dean yelled startling himself with his own voice, 'she smashed my knees and my shoulder, she cuffed me to the bed, and she...fucked me over well and truly.'

'I am so sorry Dean.' Mike went to put a hand on Dean's shoulder but the younger man shrugged it off and started to hobble towards the door, 'you coming, or what?'

'Coming ... Dean if you need to talk to anyone I can recommend a great counsellor.'

'Look I just want you to help me find my brother and get that psycho bitch after that Sam and I are leaving I don't need or want any recommendations for any counsellors or shrinks, I'm fine! I just need to make I find Sam before...'

'Well let's go then!' Mike held the door open and waited for Dean to hop out before he locked it and hurried ahead to open the car door, the sheer tenacity and willpower shown by Dean completely amazed Mike, he was fast understanding the bond between the brothers and it both scared and impressed him at the same time.

'Okay this is going to sound dumb but do we have any idea on where to look for them?' Mike asked as he pulled away from the curb and into the traffic.

'The witnesses said that she drove straight down the highway and away from town.' Dean offered leaning his head back he fidgeted in the more modern seating of Mike's car, it was alright, but it wasn't the impala.

'Hmm, I might have an idea where she has taken them.'

'Where?' Dean sat up and stared at Mike in surprise.

'Well I haven't been there but Karen told me about a small cottage her mother owned in the woods, we were going to have a weekend there in the Spring.'

'Ah sorry man.' Dean mumbled suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

'Not your fault Dean, hell I didn't even know the truth about Karen – err I mean Ellen.'

Mike thumped the steering wheel in frustration. 'I can't believe that I was taken in by her.'

'Sounds like she has had a long time to practice and get it right with the three personalities.'

'But I'm a copper I should know when someone is not right.'

'She's good man she's too good at hiding it, probably she's had these three personalities since she was a kid. Each one has their own individual lives; think about it she managed to become a well respected nurse and everything. Nah I don't think anyone could have picked up on her.'

'Thanks for saying that.' Mike said trying to sound convincing, 'I know that Ellen is the dominate personality but I have to believe that Karen is her true self. She is just too good and too good a nurse to be a psychotic creation.'

'I know what you mean, Mike we will find them before it gets out of control. I know we will.' Dean said as he stared out the window, _hang on Sammy, just hang on we're coming to get you._

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer: as per usual

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 14

Sam woke with a fright and feeling confused, the room dark and cold made it hard for him to work out exactly where he was until he heard the key in the lock.

'Nice to see you awake Sammy.' Ellen said smiling brightly she flicked on the light temporarily blinding him.

Blinking furiously he wanted to shield his sensitive eyes from the bright light but his wrists were still trapped in the handcuffs. 'Thirsty.' He whispered running the tip of his tongue over his dry and cracked lips. 'Please Ellen.'

'Well it is your lucky day Sammy I have brought you some of my very famous homemade lemonade for you to try.' Ellen grinned sitting on the edge of the bed she slipped her hand under his head and lifted it enough for him to sip from the straw.

The sour liquid burnt his parched throat and seared a way down to his stomach. 'Argh!' he gasped trying to pull away from the vile drink.

'Oh what's the matter Sammy? Hmmm too sweet or oh I know too sour for you.' She giggled, 'whoops gee I think I must have forgotten to put in the sugar.'

'Please Ellen some water.' Sam begged as he continued to gag on the burning sensation.

'Oh Sam I am so sorry.' Karen said as she picked up another glass and held it to his lips letting the cool iced water glide down his throat easing the burning.

'Karen?'

'Ellen thought it would be funny I guess, I don't understand her sometimes.' Karen picked up the original drink and sniffed it, 'eww she put vinegar in it as well.'

'Please Karen you have to get me out of here.' Sam whispered his voice cracking as he tried to form the words, 'please find Mike and Dean ... they will be searching for us.'

'Oh but I don't want them to find you Sam.' Karen smiled prettily.

'What? What do you mean?' Sam pulled away from the nurse and glared at her, the bitter taste of betrayal rising to mingle with the lemon and vinegar.

'Ever since I saw you in that hospital bed, oh Sam ... all I wanted to do was to take you in my arms and kiss your hurts away.'

'Look Karen I really did appreciate your help especially when I couldn't remember anything or anyone but ... but it's just...' Sam floundered for words as the rising panic started to take hold. 'It was you all along wasn't it?'

'I don't know what you mean,' Karen said standing up she went to turn the lights off, and to leave Sam alone in the dark again.

'There is no Ellen or Hattie; you just bring them out when it suits you.' Sam said as the realisation hit him squarely. 'You were the one who watched us; you were the one standing in the middle of the road when we crashed. And it was you ... you who tortured and raped my brother!' Sam was yelling by the time he finished.

'Well done, Sammy but think on this ... we are no longer even in the town anymore. They will never find us; soon you will come to thank me for rescuing you from such a horrific life. Sleep Sammy and we will talk later.'

'Karen! Karen!' Sam yelled but she turned the lights off and locked the door behind her. The only sound he could hear was the loud ticking of a large 'grandfather' style clock.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mike eased off the highway and drove down the dirt track for a while longer before pulling over off the road. He glanced over at the sleeping Dean before he got out and scanned the area. It was just as Karen had described to him.

'We there?' Dean asked stifling a yawn.

'Huh? Yeah almost, we still have a bit to go on foot can you manage?'

Dean glared at him and swang his legs out of the car, 'get my crutches will ya.' He said without dropping the scowl.

'Please will be nice.' Mike grumbled as he pulled the crutches out of the back seat and held them while Dean hauled himself up. At times he couldn't believe that the quiet and sensitive Sam's even related to the surly and dangerous Dean.

Ignoring Mike's barb Dean slid his sunglasses up his nose and turned to look at the police officer, 'so which way now Officer?'

Mike held his breath for a moment before answering him, 'straight down the path.' He pointed down the cleared way. 'about a half hour's walk.'

'So what are we waiting for?' Dean lurched forward not waiting to see if Mike was following him.

After about ten minutes Dean stumbled his body aching to the point of agony. 'Just need a break.' He panted leaning back against a tree.

Mike stared at him with a concerned look, even with the physical exertion Dean's face was devoid of any colour, covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and had raw pain etched into his face.

'Here.' He passed Dean a sport's bottle filled with water and two white pills, 'they're only paracetamol Dean.' He added when he saw the look of suspicion creep across Dean's face.

'Thanks.' Dean grimaced as he swallowed the tablets and swigged the water. 'I'll be fine in a minute.'

'Why don't you wait here, I can go check things out and come back for you.'

'No! no Sam is my brother I am not going to pike out now.' Dean pushed himself up and bit his lower lip to stop himself from gasping in pain.

Mike shook his head but remained silent dropping his pace back a little he purposely slowed them down to make it easier for Dean.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_A full moon lit the woods in a silvery light, the occasional sound of night creatures broke the silence of the night. He stumbled against the trees as he crashed through the brush trying to stay upright. A shiny trail of blood followed him, but he didn't notice as he forced his broken body just a little further._

_Behind him footsteps heavy and slow followed him patiently waiting for him to falter one last time. He knew in the centre of the woods was a safe haven if only he could reach it. 'Come to me.' He could hear the voice calling him, the warmth radiating from the centre of the woods giving him the energy to keep going just a few more feet._

_As he stumbled and fell one last time he reached out a shaking hand, a firm grasp enveloped him and he felt someone helping him to stand, and guide him the rest of the way. Panting heavily he looked up to say thank you when he saw his own face staring down at him. 'Trust yourself, don't forget, trust yourself.'_

Sam opened his eyes with a start and started to cough; gasping for breath he strained against the cuffs until they bit into his flesh and then spurred on by the pain strained even harder until he could hear the bed frame start to crack.

'Sam stop it.' Karen scolded him as she ran into the room flicking on the light as she moved closer to him. 'You're hurting yourself stop it.'

'Let me outta here.' He screamed at her, 'Let me out, I can't take it anymore.'

'Do you really want me to let you lose?' Karen purred running a fingertip down his straining arm, 'oh Sammy do you really mean it?'

'Let – me – the – fuck – up – now – Karen!' Sam spat the words out slowly but savagely.

'You are scaring me Sam.' Karen backed away her eyes wide with fright, 'stop scaring me.'

'What are you going to do about it Karen? Smash my kneecaps too?' Sam taunted her as he pulled even harder at the handcuffs.

'Stop it Sam please stop it!' Karen cried as she ran from the room.

Sam stopped struggling and stared at the open door in surprise, and then he renewed his struggles as he heard the bed end give and start to break under the strain.

Karen reappeared a wild look on her face as she launched herself at Sam, just as the bed end gave way and his feet were free. Mounting his hips she produced a syringe and smiling evilly she plunged it deep into his chest muscle just above his heart.

'Karen what have you done?' Sam gasped as he lost his breath and started to convulse with Karen still clinging to his hips. His lips started to turn blue and as his eyes rolled back into his head, foam specked with blood oozed from the corner of his mouth.

'You should have kept behaving yourself Sammy.' She cooed as she leant over and wiped the corner of his mouth with her finger, and then with her other hand brushed his heavy fringe out of his eyes. 'This is what happens to naughty boys who misbehave.' She scolded him as his eye lids flickered and slowly his eyes started to focus again.

Gasping for each tortured breath, Sam stared at the woman sitting on him, he couldn't move or feel any part of his body, all he could do was try to breath and stare at her; waiting for death to claim his paralysed body.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

TICK TOCK Grandfather's clock

Disclaimer as per usual

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 15

Mike crept slowly along the veranda holding his stomach tightly, not wanting Dean to see just how much pain he was in himself. The knife wound stitched and starting to heal still hurt like hell. He risked a glimpse into one room and saw nothing; it looked like no one was there, all except for a faint light towards the back of the house. Silently he signalled Dean and they made their way to the rear of the cottage. Mike gasped and held his breath as he stepped awkwardly and pulled on the stitches. Frowning he looked up into the unblinking gaze of Dean.

'Don't say a word Dean.' He whispered as he righted himself and moved stealthily towards the windows either side of the back door. He motioned Dean to go to the other one, where inside they saw Karen moving around the kitchen, humming to herself and dancing around the room. Dean glanced over at Mike, 'dancing?' he mouthed before turning his attention to the interior of the cottage. Sam was nowhere in sight.

Karen stopped and turned towards the rear windows; she listened intently but then shook her head and finished making a pot of what appeared to be soup.

Dean held his breath and slipped down as far as he could without screaming in pain, his pain meds having already worn off he felt like his legs were on fire. Mike glanced over at him but didn't make any attempt at helping him, how could he when he could barely help himself.

Turning his attention back to Karen he watched as she carried a tray of steaming soup, bread and a glass of milk down the hallway, just as Mike was about to let Dean know that they should back off and make a plan he saw Dean already picking the back door lock. So much for working to a plan.

In seconds Dean had the door open and then he turned and faced Mike wearing an 'I dare you to say anything look'. Mike shook his head and took the lead moving quietly into the house. Gesturing at Dean to follow him he crept through the kitchen and down the hallway, checking for signs of life as he went.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karen sat on the edge of the bed, spoon-feeding Sam some bread soaked in the soup. 'You do have to keep your strength up Baby.' She prattled as she forced the hot liquid into his unresponsive mouth. Clucking her tongue she wiped at his mouth when some escaped, 'dribble pot I am gonna have to get you a bib.' She scolded gently as she put the spoon down and picked up the glass of milk, she leaned forward, placed the straw in Sam's mouth, and stroked his throat until he took a few sips from it.

Satisfied that he had some nourishment she decided to straighten his bed, fluffed his pillows, and rearranged his frozen limbs until he appeared to be a little more comfortable. His hazel eyes followed her every move, wary and distrustful of her actions he refused himself to sleep while she was in the room.

'Hmm nice and quiet today Sammy, what got no quick comeback for me?' She prattled on as she straightened the small room up, and then she turned with a malicious grin back to her prisoner. 'So Sammy, how ya feeling today? Oh, what is that? Can't talk gee what a shame.' Karen slipped her fingers into her pants pocket and pulled out the syringe her smile widening even further, when she saw his eyes widen with fear.

'Oh Baby, now it isn't that bad is it?' She cooed, 'at least you're not handcuffed to the bed anymore.'

_No bitch just paralysed thanks to you! _Sam tried to swallow but his throat remained frozen, _get that fucking thing away from me!_ He heard himself scream but he knew that she never heard his voice.

At least he doesn't feel the needle going into his arm anymore, and she doesn't use his neck as a pincushion either. He watched as she replaced the lid on the syringe and slip it back into her pocket, then as she picked up the laundry and used urine bottle she turned and smiled prettily at him, 'I'll be back in a flash, don't go anywhere.' She giggled as she sashayed out the door then she stopped and turned her head enough to smile at him, 'if you are a good boy I'll give you a bed bath, _a very special_ bed bath.'

Inwardly Sam flinched and tried to focus all of his attention on staying awake and fighting the effects of the drug. But he knew deep down that it was useless even to try, his unresponsive body felt like it belonged to someone else, his breathing, and all of his bodily functions controlled by someone other than himself, and it started to frighten him. _Dean where are you? I need you Bro I need you so much. _As the thought ran through his mind, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Karen came in and saw the tears in his eyes, 'oh poor sad Sammy, what can I do to make him feel better?' She walked towards the bed slowly, swinging her hips suggestively as she started to undo the buttons on her blouse. Sam's eyes widened as he watched her approach, so far she had restrained from assaulting him sexually until now. Climbing up on the bed, she straddled his thin hips and smiled down at him. 'Oh poor Sammy don't be sad, let nurse Karen help you feel better.' She ran her fingers lightly over his stomach and played with his navel, enjoying the shocked look in his eyes, 'has anyone ever told you that you have the most expressive eyes?' She said as she slid further along his torso, until her nails scraped over his nipples.

Silently Sam screamed and curled himself inward, refusing to acknowledge what she was about to do, all he could think of was that she had done this to Dean when he had a busted body and two broken kneecaps. A nurse, someone who was supposed to be there to ease suffering not cause it.

'Get off him you fucking psycho Bitch!' Dean yelled as he stood in the doorway propped on his crutches, his handgun aimed squarely at Karen's head.

Hissing as she turned to stare at the intruder, Karen stopped when she saw Mike standing at Dean's shoulder with his gun aiming at her also. 'So gentlemen what are surprise, and pray tell what do I owe for this visit?'

'Get off him.' Dean yelled again, 'Sammy? You alright?'

'Sam is just fine, aren't you baby.' Karen smiled down at Sam and brushed a stray hair from his eyes, 'he doesn't want either of you barging in on us we were about to get umm rather intimate.'

'Yeah well sue me if I don't believe you.' Dean snarled as he trusted Mike enough to keep his gun up and dropped his enough to make his way over to the bed, 'just move away from him bitch!'

Mike stood in the doorway with his gun still aimed at Karen but he wore a look of disbelief and horror at the woman he thought he knew and loved more than life itself.

'What are you staring at?' Karen turned on him, 'oh poor Mikey feeling left out are ya?' She stepped closer to him, 'want Karen to make it all better?'

'Stand still Karen.' Mike said his voice shaking with emotion. 'I have backup on the way, give yourself up now and we can get you the help you need.'

'Help? Oh I don't need help, Sammy does I had to rescue him from Ellen she was going to do unspeakable things to him.' Karen pouted as she spoke, 'it's Ellen and Hattie who need the help I don't, for goodness sake Mike I am a nurse.'

'Karen please don't make it any harder on yourself.' Mike stared at her in sheer disbelief, 'you were about to ... to do things to Sam as we burst in.'

'No – No that was Ellen that wasn't me.' Karen screamed backing away from Mike she turned on the two brothers, 'and it was them ... they all ganged up on me.'

'Please Karen come with me and I'll get you help.' Mike said trying to reason with her but Karen started to become hysterical as she lost control of the situation.

'Anyway it's too late for the Baby ... such a weakling he deserves to die.'

'What did you do to him?' Dean demanded gesturing at Karen with his crutch, 'tell me or...'

'Or what Dean? Want to fuck me again? Or was it the other way round, want me to fuck you again? Get you up – bit of violence and pain and you were a wild animal.' Karen laughed shrilly, 'honestly I can't believe that I thought that the Baby would even come close to you and your own style of debauchery.'

'What did you do to Sam?' Dean demanded again.

'Say good bye to your brother Dean ...he'll be dead before you can do anything for him.' Karen giggled as she pulled a short-bladed hunting knife from her waistband and brandished at the two men standing either side of her; then she smiled sweetly, said goodbye and pushed the knife into her own stomach, as she dropped to her knees she giggled and spat up blood. 'Good night sweet princes, I'll see you on the other side Sammy you'll never be free of me.' With a last glance up at Mike she threw herself face down onto the ground making sure that the knife continued on it's last bloody and lethal journey.

'No!' Dean screamed, 'oh God Sammy.' He brushed a shaking hand over Sam's face, he saw the confusion and fear in his brother's eyes and felt the tears scalding his own face as he tried to muster up a tremulous smile.

'I have help on the way Dean ... the copter will be here in a few minutes.' Mike said as he stepped over Karen's legs to go to the grief-stricken brothers. 'Hang in there Sam, we're gonna get you to hospital and work out what she has been pumping into you.'

Sam fought with all of his waning strength to move his unmovable fingers, the sweat of his effort shining on his skin as he managed to lift his finger enough to hook Dean's with it, as his eyes fluttered shut, exhausted with the effort, the image of his brother's grief-ridden face stayed imprinted on his mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam opened his eyes and stared around at his new surroundings, a frown burrowed deep on his brow as he regarded the room carefully. He could remember the girl watching them, and then ... then the accident. _Oh God Dean _frantically he sat up and tried to get out of bed, but the assorted tubes and leads attached to him prevented him from doing so. Frustrated he laid back against his pillows and fought to calm himself down. He couldn't remember anything after the accident, only fragments of faces, a nurse named Karen and Mike, for some reason they remained in his fractured memory.

He started to shake as he tried to make himself remember what had happened. But the more he tried, the more his head hurt, large fat tears ran down his face and mingled with his hair as he tried desperately to remember what happened to Dean.

'Hey Kiddo what's the tears for?' A familiar male voice broke through his raw emotions, blinking slowly Sam opened his eyes and waited for his sight to clear enough to make out the features.

'Mike?' He asked his voice heavy and low, 'you're Mike aren't you?'

'In the flesh, you had us all worried Sam, you've been out of it for two weeks.'

'Two weeks? But ... I ahh don't.'

'Hey it's alright, the Doctors said that you might have some short term memory loss with the drugs that she pumped into you.'

'She? Drugs? Mike what happened? Where's Dean?'

'He's just finishing up his physical therapy session and then he'll be here.'

'I don't understand any of this Mike.' Sam said wincing as his headache intensified. 'What happened to me? What happened to Dean? Was he injured in the accident?'

'Hey slow down Sam, or you'll bust something.' Mike said chewing his lip he had no idea on what to say to the young man.

'Sammy?' Dean asked as he pushed the door open and slowly limped into the room, he still wore his braces on his legs but just used a cane to walk with now; he no longer needed the crutches. 'You're awake!'

'Dean? Dean what's argh.' Sam winced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_The shattered windscreen fell around them, his head hurt and he could feel blood where he struck the dashboard. Dean's face covered in blood lay on the steering wheel he was unmoving. A car door wrenched open, hands pulling Dean out. A woman's laughter, Dean he tried to reach out for him but his body refused to move. He could only watch as his brother disappeared, dragged away roughly._

_Silence, darkness, broken only by his sobs as he gave himself to the reaper._

_No, not the reaper, a woman stood before him, now he was standing but still unable to move. There was no light around him, only sheer black, and her. She stood in a red light and laughed insanely at him. Mocking him, taunting him, then he was covered in needles puncturing his skin, a droplet of blood from each one stained his body. His eyes glazed and fixed he couldn't do anything but watch her and wait for her to take him._

_Warmth behind him made him want to turn around and leave but she held him tightly, injecting him with more and more needles._

Dean sat on the edge of the bed and held Sam while he wrestled with his vision when he noticed the blood covering his brother. Tiny pinpricks appeared on his body with droplets of blood seeping from them. Panicked he gently laid Sam back down onto his pillows and inspected him carefully. This was not a normal vision.

'Sam come on Dude time to come back.' He said lightly tapping Sam's cheek.

'Dean what is it? What's wrong?' Mike demanded but Dean ignored him and concentrated on his brother.

'No!' Dean screamed when he saw his brother's fixed and dilated eyes, the waxy feel of his skin and then his gaze dropped to Sam's chest. His breathes so shallow that it looked as though he wasn't breathing. 'No Sam she's not having you.'

_Dean? Where are you? No, no you're not real! You're not real. He screamed silently and fought against the invisible web ensnaring him. I am not going with you, let me go, it's not my time! It is not my time!_

_He looked down and saw he was standing on a cliff, the drop below him bottomless and she was there waiting for him to fall. 'No!' He screamed again, but his legs started to buckle no longer able to hold his weight. He knew if he fell then he would never get back to his life, to his brother._

_'Help me someone please help me!' He screamed as he lost his footing a hand reached down and grabbed him. _

_'I won't let you fall.' A faceless voice came down at him, 'hold on.'_

_'Jess?'_

_'She will never take you Sam I promise you, she will never take you.'_

_'I can't hold on. The pull is too strong.' Sam felt himself weaken, his back arching as he felt claws digging into his legs._

'Oh God his legs.' Mike pointed to Sam's legs as he kicked the blankets off and thrashed his legs around trying to kick an invisible assailant off. Blood poured from puncture wounds and deep scratches down his lower legs.

'Sam!' Dean gripped Sam's face and forced him to lie still, 'Sam I have you, I'm not going to let go.'

_Sam can you hear that? It's Dean he's here to help you too.' Jess said as her grip on Sam's hand slipped and he dropped even further into the abyss. 'Hold on Sam please hold on for me.'_

_'Can't ... too strong!' Sam wept, 'so tired.'_

_'Samuel Winchester do not give up.' Jess yelled, 'she's not having you.' _

_'Sam I have you, I'm not going to let go.' Dean's voice filled the space as the darkness faded and a bright white light filled the area. _

_'Love you Jess.' Sam whispered._

'Dean?' Sam whispered and reached up to touch his older brother's face with a shaking hand, 'it's okay she's gone.'

'Dude don't you ever ... you sure that you are really alright?'

'Yeah I'm fine, I – I don't remember a lot but we're okay aren't we?'

'We're fine Dude, we're so fine.' Dean grinned and ruffled Sam's hair, 'time you got a hair cut Sammy boy.'

'Ha, ha Dean.' Sam's voice broke as he stared intently at his brother, 'I remember what she...'

'Honestly Sammy I am fine, I actually talked to someone while you took your two week snooze and Mike helped a lot.' Dean admitted grudgingly.

'I'm glad.' Sam said smothering a yawn, 'man I'm tired.'

'Sleep Dude, I aint going nowhere.' Dean said as he propped himself up in the comfortable armchair.

'Thanks Mike.' Sam smiled up at the police officer, 'for more than I can ever...'

'Just seeing the two of you are alright and alive is thanks for me.' Mike grinned as he waved goodbye to Dean and left the brothers alone.

Sam relaxed a little, yawned and glanced over at Dean, 'oh Dean one last thing.'

'What's that Dude?'

'It's Sam not Sammy.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: That's it for now, thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed and enjoyed this story; it makes me feel like I am on the right path when I receive such wonderful feedback.

Big Hugs to all although I will leave you with one last question...

Is she really gone?


End file.
